


Last of The Real Ones

by 8the_cat_chemist_doctor8



Series: I'm Ahsoka Tano's bitch so take some gay space shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Death Watch (Star Wars), Family Fluff, Fluff, Grogu as plot device, Hero Worship, I Don't Even Know, I meant actual slowburn, Luke has a tiktok I do not make the rules, Luke is kind of royal, Luke is the Star Wars equivalent of Kim K, Luke is the twin brother of Leia who is a PRINCESS for fucks sake, M/M, Rating May Change, Shipping, Social Media, The Author Regrets Nothing, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and not only that he's a mf war hero smh, bonus chapters included, holograms, holographic tiktok, lowkey slowburn, seriously though you guys are not milking the fact that Luke should be SUCH a celebrity, tiktok also exists in space because we know that hellscape isn't going anywhere anytime soon, when I said lowkey slowburn, you guys let Luke get away with being a Jedi monk when he's basically The Pope levels of famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8the_cat_chemist_doctor8/pseuds/8the_cat_chemist_doctor8
Summary: Luke is a celebrity (because of course he is you guys just haven't thought it completely through yet), he has a Tiktok that he posts on every so often for dumb things like PSAs, New Republic politics things, gay discourse, saying fuck you to homophobia, Jedi trick shot videos, reacting to fans, doing viral dance challenges, and more importantly; thirst traps.Din - I don't want to be the main character or noticed by the public in any way - Djarin gets accidentally featured onto one of Luke's tiktoks while staying on Yavin IV and the internet practically explodes considering Luke is essentially royalty and a celebrity all rolled into one and whO IS THAT HUNKY MANDALORIAN DUDE WITH A GREEN CHILD LOOKING AT HIM IN THAT INTIMATE AND SOFT WAY-In short Din becomes accidentally famous and the net' scrambles to find out who he is, coming up on empty because he is for all intents and purposes a ghost.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Cara Dune & Greef Karga, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: I'm Ahsoka Tano's bitch so take some gay space shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108898
Comments: 463
Kudos: 670





	1. breaking the atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Strongest Force in the Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204959) by [lulumonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie). 



> hehe this is going to be interesting
> 
> @ my fierrochase fans who were following my fierrochase fic, I will go back to it I swear but this co-dad couple just... *sobs*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song for this: The Last of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy ik that's basic

It had been a while since Din had settled on Yavin IV. If Din was honest with himself; the planet had been and still was _scarily_ calm and peaceful. The first month he had spent here he had been on edge the entire time while Luke Skywalker, the Jedi, had chuckled at him the entire time. Luke always, however, took to comforting him with a small smile after watching him doing embarrassing things like jumping twenty metres high when anyone came up behind him or the leaves of the planet wide rainforest rustled in _just_ the wrong way. 

However, he had slowly stopped paying too much attention to such things. And while a small part of his brain niggled at him with the logic and necessity of having those fight or flight responses- especially when he wasn't sure if he was going back to being a bounty hunter or not- he was suppressing them for now. It wouldn't do to have one of the Jedi children walk up behind him without his knowledge only for him to pull a gun on them when he realised they were there. 

So mentally, Din started seeing the temple as a place to let loose a little - the background sounds of the temple becoming regular and familiar. The noises had become akin to the background hum of the Razor Crest in comfort. 

Regardless, Din was enjoying the routine; of having free time with Grogu while he still nipped out for small missions, sometimes bringing a force sensitive child back with him. He would watch as Luke's sunrise warm smile played out on his face upon seeing Din comfort the child he had brought while also trying to introduce the child to Luke's brood of younglings so the child wasn't anxious about fitting in. 

Din's heart swelled in his chest every time he took to watching Luke train the kids in the clearing of the forest, just south of the pyramid shaped Jedi temple, from the empty room he had taken up as his living quarters. There was something infinitely endearing about the soft and gentle way Luke handled the kids, like he had sunshine in his back pocket that he could just take sips from or distribute out to everyone like party favours. 

And it didn't stop there; Din had memories of watching Luke smirk at him over his soup after he had wrangled the kids into eating, promising to let them play Jawas and Ships after lunch - a playful invitation to join them on his lips. Of Luke leaning against a wall in exhaustion because he gives everything to his job of teaching those children and Din's respect of that knows no bounds. He helped Luke lean onto him and lead him to Luke's room, staying a moment to make sure he made it to his own bed - pausing with the thought of going in- before thinking the better of it and returning to his room, pulling Grogu close and wondering what it was about the young Skywalker that had enraptured him so. 

Din never saw the young Skywalker do much other than eat, sleep, meditate and train; both with the kids and without- so it was a surprise when he came across Luke grinning and making unfamiliar motions to an unfamiliar song before he realised Luke was _dancing_. 

He stopped short, Grogu squirming in his arms as he stood and watched- both intrigued as to the reason for the dancing and surprised into a blush as he watched Luke perform the dance routine with graceful and fluid movements that he had also seen at work in battle. 

Luke caught sight of him there towards the end of the dance routine, doubling over and flushing red all over while laughing- his movements now weaker and less purposeful as he seemed to be affected by Din watching. 

When he finally stopped dancing- whether it was the end of the routine or Luke was just overcome with the awkward embarrassment of the situation- Luke bent over for a moment, silently laughing. 

Din knew Luke was going to try and explain himself, but he wanted to ask something before that happened.

"I didn't know you danced." Din commented finally, a playful tease to his voice as he changed Grogu to his other arm because Grogu was about to fall out of his arms trying to reach over to Luke.

Luke looked down, embarrassment clear on his face. "Just following the latest net trend." he laughed awkwardly. 

"I don't really follow the latest trends." Din shrugged.

Luke laughed, clearly enjoying Din's ignorance. "That's refreshing." 

Din tilted his head in response. "It's mostly fluff if you're asking me." 

"I think so too," Luke sighed, "but sadly when you're a galactic hero and technically Prince of Alderaan, you can't quite ghost the galaxy." He picked up his communicator and pressed the save button. 

Din faltered. While it wasn't news to him that Luke was famous, Cara had definitely impressed upon Din Luke's social position, it was easy to forget that Luke had such an important role in the galaxy.

Also, because Luke hadn't grown up in royalty, he carried himself with such an easiness that Din often forget that this was _the twin brother of the Princess of Alderaan._ Which technically made him royal, regardless of whether he had any royal duties or was accepted to the Alderaanian crown. 

Din was unsure how to respond, because he had never been in that situation before- so he decided to go for the teasing angle. 

"Well, why would you deprive the galaxy of your nice eyes and good hair?" he joked good naturedly, giving Luke a measured look to see if the clear compliment hit it's mark. 

Luke grinned back at him. It was a soft but playful grin, the type that has fondness fill people up with buttery warmth. 

"I don't." Luke placated playfully back. "I try to keep up with the trends when I can. People seem to like the little snippets of my life, it seems." 

Din smiled under the helmet. Of course people would be interested in the man that shone bright like the two suns of the planet he grew up on. 

"The dance trends and the Jedi trick shot type videos seem to be popular, though." Luke laughed, pulling up a holo-tiktok of Luke hanging upside down from a tree while using the force to score a basketball hoop. 

Din chuckled despite himself. Of course _Luke_ would use his social media platform to show off and stretch the limits of his force wielding abilities.

"Leia often reminds me to post on social media- she doesn't want the whole galaxy to think I've gone off and died somewhere." Luke comments dryly, looking to Din for a response.

Din laughed softly. "That would be unfortunate."

* * *

Luke's latest tiktok blew up. 

Why wouldn't it? It was 60 seconds of getting introduced to someone close to Luke, who the fans seemed to adore. There was a lot of 'wow that Mandalorian is HOT' and 'aaaaWWWWW Luke's friend has a baby!!!!'

Luke was scrolling through the comments, and paged through the mixed reactions as thousands of people across the galaxy started themselves onto a manhunt to find out who Din was. 

jaderabbit: Ok but damn daddy... good to see Luke getting some huh

galaxyGQnews: Is that THE DARKSABER???!

1234yourdumb: so... Luke has a daddy himbo bf... and we never knew?

UwUfrogsarecute: WHAT SPECIES IS THAT CHILD FROM OMFG THAT'S CUTE

friendorfoe:hmm daddylorian huh

imthAtbitch: WOW LUKE'S FRIEND RLLY SAID DADDYLORIAN

rereheheh: daddy... mandalorian... daddylorian... hee

thundergirl: ok but the mandolorian really said daddylorian didn't he

thendasweknowit: is the child one of Luke's younglings ? he's training younglings right?

emokid4ever: Wait so is that Mandalorian one of those cultists that don't take their helmets off? The Death Watch? What does a Jedi have to do with them lmao 

thisbitchemptyyeet: has anyone seen Tumblr? everyone's drawing this mysterious daddylorian and I LOVE it

Luke was sure this will die down soon; the nets just happened to be overexcitable and draw conclusions. 

~~(Not that Luke didn't blush up a storm at the idea lots of people thought they were dating though.)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware this is an absolute MESS but fucking hell I am tired lmao 
> 
> anyway, more to come ! how does Din respond to this newfound accidental fame?  
> also the tiktok he's dancing to is renegade btw lmao forgot to mention it


	2. slowing the descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tries to stop the whole 'daddylorian' thing from snowballing- sadly he does not know the internet well enough to have any effect whatsoever :)
> 
> song for this: Nico and the Niners by Twenty One Pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this fucking blew up holy shit
> 
> hi hello !!! idk where y'all came from but thank you ~!!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments! They've all made my day :D  
> I'm honestly kind of shocked ? I made 100 kudos in such record time as compared to 100 kudos for my fierrochase fic over a month of weekly work
> 
> anyway catch me sipping sum fancy green tea in my fancy teacup plotting for this ooOOP ;) 
> 
> also if y'all post about this fic on Tumblr can you please comment the link to it because I do not have a Tumblr and I would still love to see your reactions :)  
> or maybe tag it with 'Why don't u say so Din' (in reference to the 'say so' tiktok dance trend lmao) I'll follow the tag !

A few weeks later, Luke was STILL hearing about Din on his tiktok. 

He had recently posted a tiktok doing a Jedi force trick just to remind the galaxy that yes, he was still alive and well- and that no he hadn't been kidnapped or involved in outlandish net conspiracies because look! He's right there, making five different pretty rocks float in tune to calming music !

Luke hadn't told Din he had posted that dance tiktok from before, and he wasn't sure he planned on it either. If he was honest- perhaps it was for the best that Din _didn't_ know about the tiktok or the sudden curiosity the galaxy had for the attractive Mandalorian. It was bad enough Luke had to listen to teenage girls from across the galaxy proclaiming they wanted both Din and Luke to respectively 'stomp on them.'

 _Yeah_. Luke wasn't sure what that slang meant exactly either, and he wasn't eager to find out. 

Also; Luke thought it was clear that he had posted it? He had, in fact, posted it right in front of Din- so he supposed he couldn't be blamed for posting it if Din had had the chance to object. 

He also kind of didn't want to tell Din because it would mean that Luke would effectively have some competition to win Din's affections. (Luke had never been the possessive type but something about this made something small in his chest squeak with ' _... Mine!_ ' at the sheer scale of the attention Din was getting and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.) 

Regardless, he wasn't quite sure why the nets were still going on about Din (or 'daddylorian' as they avidly and fondly had nicknamed him) ~~(and who was Luke to object to such an apt naming?)~~ because usually by now they would be talking about the latest piece of news or latest celebrity to lust over. _It had been three weeks for farrick's sake!!_

Luke's comment section had honestly just gotten worse in the time that had been given for the nets to stew- filled with all sorts of bogus conspiracy theories, proclamations of marriage and asking for Din to make another appearance.

He paged through the comments again: 

theilluminatiisforever: guys!!! I think I cracked it; Luke has been part of the illuminati this entire time and they sent a body guard to stop him from trying to leave!!! I think it's a cry for help!

greenpinkandbeige replying to theilluminatiisforever: farrick off dumbass he's just spending time with his boyfriend and young son there's nothing more there lmao

chakrayogaVSCO replying to greenpinkandbeige: oh for farrick's sake not everything has to be gay!!! I'm sure they're just good friends or something

greenpinkandbeige replying to chakrayogaVSCO: bitch they eyefucked that's why 

greenpinkandbeige replying to chakrayogaVSCO: you're also probably just saying that because you want to fuck daddylorian lmaoooo homeboy is taken go find a granola straighty or something

frindlegirl: Hey where's the mandalorian!!! You can't just show him to us and then not talk about it at all!

mothmansupreme: ok but real talk what if we're thirsting after this mandalorian and he's just the green alien child but bigger under the suit that would be hilarious

mothmansupreme: @greensaberwthecartier✔️ confirm/deny? 

makervibechecked: what if this is just a big fat deepfake and Luke's laughing at us

donotrefertome: Luke! sir!!1! what's daddylorian's pronouns !!! I hope we haven't been misgendering them :/

dankfarrickimdone: intel says last sighting of this dude was back on Tatooine... no leads there 

Luke sighed and went back to his herbal tea. Maybe he'd give it another few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of filler kind of trying to show the evolution of the internet reactions to these two and how Luke realises he HAS to deal with it as a Celebrity but has no idea how 
> 
> also I have decided that Luke's tiktok handle is indeed @greensaberwthecartier because why just say Skywalker when you can be extra?
> 
> Quick! Make the comment section look like a bunch of dinluke space shippers watching a dinluke fluffy tiktok!!! 
> 
> I'm tired of writing my own shippy comments lmao please give me something I'll feature you and your username in my fic  
> also if someone wants to write a short oneshot about this concept through the lens of someone in-universe that watches their tiktoks and ships them hard I'll definitely feature it n link it in as a shipper who's trying to get views on their fanfic in the comment sections of the latest Luke tiktok


	3. entering the stratosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke decides to intervene. Poor Din doesn't understand slang. 
> 
> songs for this: Boyfriend by Ariana Grande ft Social House,  
> (most this one tho^)  
> Intergalactic by the Beastie Boys (although I feel Intergalactic is a strictly Star Trek song; I'm making an exception here),  
> Safe and Sound by Capital Cities,  
> Darlin' by tobi lou,  
> Daddy AF by Slayyyter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pulls out one of those large empty soda bottles that bounces and is relatively harmless* *starts hitting you with it* 
> 
> stop *bonk* fucking *bonk* derailing *bonk* this fic *bonk* by giving me good *bonk* mf *bonk* ideas  
> PLEASE  
> (I'm kidding keep going I love y'all but *screams into the void* so much to write about these two and only TWO HANDS you guys keep giving me ideas and smh I have a plan)
> 
> anyway a needed break from the clown car that is the Trump administration, the American police, and the terror attack on the capitol~!

Three weeks later, it was not over like Luke had foolishly thought. His comments were still filled with requests to see Din again, anecdotes about his possible or probable relationship to Din and wildly inaccurate conspiracy theories about the possible roles Din would have in Luke's life. 

His latest tiktok on @greensaberwthecartier✔️ was a political piece- a comment on the debate of how to best set up emergency systems of humanitarian aid for when things like the wars with the separatists did arise again. The republic kept insisting on the slower path due to financial reasons - but Luke hoped that his piping into the current situation would tip the scales in the favour of the aid system that was faster and provided aid quicker. 

But shockingly, the comments section of the video was only 1/3 about the politics he had discussed- the rest of the comment section was practically a continuation of the comments from the renegade dance tiktok with Din from before. 

While he found it endearing that everyone thought he was dating Din and the excitement surrounding that made him smile- it was starting to get irritating because he was trying to bring up and start conversations on a serious matter that affected billions of lives and all these people wanted to talk about was Din.

Luke's feelings for Din hadn't ever been stronger than they were now, and while he mirrored the nets fascination and affection for Din he was getting really frustrated.

~~Also he was becoming kind of sick of millions of people lusting after his not quite boyfriend because once is funny, twice is not and three times is dank farricking annoying-~~

But the thing that really inspired what he was going to do next was this one seemingly innocent comment:

SteamPoweredAce: So we've got some sort of Enemies to Friends (to Lovers?) situation between a jedi and a Mando'ad then? ...Can we see the Mando'ad again please?

 _You know what, why the kriff not?_ Luke thought, grabbing his communicator and going to the temple common room. _I might as well get it over with._

* * *

Din was in the common room when he made it there after stopping by the kitchen- he was on the temple computer, looking through some emails that Greef Karga had sent him. (Din had told Luke all about Greef- apparently he was practically Grogu's grandfather or uncle or something. Luke couldn't keep track of all the people he had overheard Din calling _ba'vodu_ when he was talking to Grogu.) 

The younglings hadn't woken up yet, but Luke wasn't worried. He always let them get more sleep than necessary; Jedi training was draining and he wouldn't put them through the same gruelling training Yoda had back in that swamp on Dagobah. R2 would come tell him when they had woken up- but he hadn't yet. 

Luke went through the routine he always did in the morning with Din; put some of the food he had gathered from the kitchen in front of him and smiled - the unspoken _for later_ passing between them- because Luke had said that practically every day since Din had settled on Yavin IV to the point he didn't need to say it anymore. Luke would then put his egg sandwich and teacup with green tea on the table and start eating. 

This time, however, he sat at the other computer terminal and powered it on- biting into his sandwich while he did so. Luke stopped for a moment, looking at the sandwich when he tasted pepper. _Did C3PO put pepper in this? Why would he do that when he knows I don't like it with pepper?_

Luke shrugged it off. Maybe some pepper from one of the kid's breakfasts got into his. 

Din glanced at him, his head tilted, seeming intrigued at this slight change in routine. 

"Need something?" he asked kindly.

Luke smiled. "You know, sometimes I do need to use the computer." He laughed. "I'm not just some weird space monk all the time." 

Din laughed in reply, seeming to understand. 

"I need to pay the electricity bill." Luke sighed with a smile. "Thankfully, the Republic helps me out with that due to the fact I'm kind of trying to keep a religion alive." he chuckled.

Din, who's shoulders had tightened at the mention of the bills, relaxed at that. Luke hadn't ever really mentioned the bills to him before, so he wasn't sure what bad news would follow the mentioning of it. "As they should." he replied with a grin that Luke couldn't see so much as hear.

The force around Din was tinted with brightness this morning- peace and laughter seemed to radiate off of him in waves. Luke took this as a good sign and basked in it for a while, clicking his way through the Republic's bills process for those who are religious leaders and taking bites of his breakfast. 

When he was almost done, he decided to try figure out how to get Din to be in his tiktok video, before just deciding to get over with it.

Luke gulped before starting, trying to keep his nerves at bay. For all he knew, Din could get mad at him for posting a tiktok with him in it. 

"So... remember that tiktok you caught me making?" Luke finally asked, the silence cracking around the question.

Din looked up, thinking for a moment. "Yes." his voice was confused. 

"The nets loved it," Luke smirked playfully. "they keep calling you _daddylorian_." he laughed, unable to stop himself at the hilarity of the situation

Din furrowed his eyebrows under the helmet. _Daddylorian_? What kind of nickname was _that_? 

"That's weird." 

Luke didn't agree, but he supposed being sexualised by the nets for being a dilf was a bit weird now that he thought about it. 

There was silence for a bit as Din seemed to process it and what he wanted to do about it. 

"Is there any way you could get them to stop?" Din asked, obviously just plain baffled by the situation.

"Well I doubt they'd listen to me so you should probably tell them yourself." 

"I don't have a tiktok and don't plan on getting one, Luke." 

Luke laughed. "Fair." 

"You could use mine then? Just to ask them to stop?" 

Din sighed, taking a glove off. "Alright. I'll get it over with then." 

Luke grinned and opened his holotiktok- setting it on record before pressing the delicate communicator into Din's palm. "Press that button there to start recording." 

Din seemed to give him a ' _why do I get the feeling this was your idea to start with_ ' look that Luke read remarkably well and sighed before pressing the button. Luke gave him an innocent look in return before turning back to his tea to let Din do what he wanted with the announcement. 

"Hi..." Din started, unsure. Luke practically spat out his tea laughing next to him, and he wasn't sure if he was in the recording or not. 

Din gave Luke a frustrated look. "Can you please stop calling me Daddylorian? That would be great, thanks." 

Luke looked at him, confused. "You're not even going to give them a reason ?" 

Din spluttered. "What kriffing reason can I give, _Luke_?! I barely know what they're calling me-" he fussed loudly.

Luke cut him off, teasing. "You realise it means they think you're hot, right?"

Din was silent for a spell, flustered under his helmet. "Oh." he said quietly. 

"Uh... thanks..." he started. "but... no." 

The recording ended there with a beep. 

"How the _farrick_ did you _not know_ calling someone ' _daddy_ ' means you think they're hot?!" Luke shouted at Din, blushing and dissolving into laughter at the same time. 

* * *

@greensaberwthecartier✔️: Mando didn't know what 'daddy' meant until this but he says stop calling him that, k?

citrusmuppet: are we shipping Luke and daddylorian? Bc I'm IN! WHERE'S THE FANFICS? I want to read these two faking being a couple so Luke doesn't have to go to Leia's wedding alone and be hit on by all the single ladies and falling in love. I'm talking straight up classic Hallmark 2010s movie style tropes. LINK ME.

sherlocksam replying to citrusmuppet: YES!! farricking Absolutely !!!

galacticgossiper replying to citrusmuppet: someone has to tell Leia Luke has a +1 OOP

buying_the_space_farm: Okay but like,,, luke,, and daddylorian,,,, they're so farrickin domestic like!!!1!1 that green baby is so kriffin lucky to have dads like them ;-;

DestielOTP73:I can't choose between wanting Daddylorian for myself or for him and Luke to get together! So, Luke needs to confirm his husband is his soon or I'll come take him 🥰

t'hy'laforever replying to DestielOTP73: ok but SAME

Syntax: give the mandad some privacy y'all, he probably doesn't want to be found if no one's been able to do it yet

daddyaf: DSFDFS he didn't know that daddy meant we thought he was hot that's so cute

sunshineanime: guys did you see Luke's face in the background at the end? he really said ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lmao

woesforcrows: guys he LITERALLY said to stop calling him daddylorian why are you still doing it have some respect 

indelible replying to woesforcrows: shit you're right 

skydalorian: he practically said cyar'ika with his eyes kriffing hell just kiss already 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but what is so addictive about maltesers tF
> 
> also Luke's first ever tiktok was just this: https://www.tiktok.com/@x_han05/video/6838896468586253573?lang=en  
> but put pictures of Leia for the first bit and himself for the next one and implied he was better than Leia 
> 
> he got caught up in 'u dare defame the princess of Alderaan' allegations until they realised it was a sibling joke but it was worth the look on Leia's face lmao
> 
> I do nOT MAKE THE RULES
> 
> also everyone keeps putting Luke as the housewife type when HE IS NOT  
> droids make their food send tweet. (except Din's - Luke gets one of the kids to help out with Din's because let's be real he CANNOT cook for shit) 
> 
> also if and of you have any slutty/ kind of confident gay Luke fan art I would love to put it as my Luke playlist picture
> 
> also if you guys have badass fan art of Din I would love to put it as my Din playlist picture


	4. (bonus) The Armourer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by Aruliaa 's comment so here you go
> 
> the Armourer has a Tumblr send tweet

The Armourer was feeling peaceful. She was enjoying some tea as she sat in her basement on Nevarro, waiting for the leader of the Death Watch to return with the last of the Mandalorians that had decided to move to Nevarro to help gather weaponry for their insurgency efforts on Concordia. The process was slow, but she was happy with the alone time it provided. 

Din Djarin was mistaken in the idea that all of the Death Watch had perished in the assault they had launched on the bounty hunters of Nevarro- they would never be so foolish as to put all their eggs in one basket. They had a branch on Concordia; the moon of Mandalore they had been banished to live in exile on long ago. 

Regardless, not all was lost in their efforts to protect Din's foundling. The Armourer had spent the morning catching up on the latest galactic news before switching to Tumblr; where the Armourers of the Death Watch all had a shared blog they used to discuss and spread word about ancestral Mandalorian armour designs. 

She had been scrolling through the _#mando stuff_ tag (don't ask why) when she came across an interesting post.

actually-two-ewoks-in-beskargam posted:

okay ya girl just got a link to luke skywalkers last tiktok and  
hear me out on this  
no, listen  
that guys wearing the darksaber  
the actual darksaber  
i mean check out this screenshot and compare to THIS official holopic taken of lady kryze before.. yknow everything went to hell  
to those of yall not in the know (cant blame you tbh this is some mandalorian Deep Lore tm for a karking reason) this is a HUGE deal to us mandos  
DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS  
LUKE SKYWALKER IS BANGING THE KRIFFING MANDALOR  
WHY IS THE MANDALOR SUCH A DADDY AND WHY IS HE WITH THE REPUBLICS POSTER BOY AND WHY HASNT HE MADE A PUBLIC APPEARANCE YET  
I MEAN MANDALORES STILL KARKED TO ALL HELL WHY ISNT HE WITH THE RETAKING EFFORTS  
WE DEMAND ANSWERS DADDYLORIAN

  
_#luke skywalker #daddylorian #mando stuff #politics #tw mandalore #tw the purge #tagging to be safe #i know its still a sore subject sorry folks #people thirsting our literal king_

The Armourer spat her tea all over her computer terminal, coughing as her porcelain cup clattered to the table. 

WAS THAT FARRICKING DIN DJARIN- 

She looked for the so called tiktok of Luke Skywalker's (who she barely knew who was), and found a tiktok with this blonde man in black doing a trendy dance before Din in the Beskar armour she had crafted so expertly for him showed up with his foundling child at the end. The blonde man, Luke Skywalker presumably, started blushing and was generally flustered before the tiktok ended.

The Armourer replayed it, and paused when Din entered the frame. She froze with shock. 

That was the _farricking Darksaber._

Din Djarin _of the Death Watch_ had the Darksaber. 

She was stunned. That meant SO MUCH for the Death Watch if Din Djarin went into power- _it meant they could stop hiding!_

But then she took one look at the relationship between the Skywalker and Din and sighed. 

Din probably wasn't coming to power any time soon. 

The Armourer cleaned up her tea. _Oh well_. She was happy for Din regardless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you fucking bet The Armourer took a pic of Din with the armour on after she finished his armour like a proud mom taking a photo of her son with the sweater she had just knitted and posted it to the Armourer Tumblr ok I don't make the rules


	5. emergency parachute 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke thought it was over now that Din had tried to indicate he didn't like them talking about him. But nuh nuh no bitch he thought wrong
> 
> he didn't learn from the first time ;)
> 
> song for this: Intergalactic by the Beastie Boys (again Ik this is a Star Trek song but it's so mf goooood it has the vibes for this too ok )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been vibing with my workload and life in general somewhat - sorry this took a while ! 
> 
> some random about my day/self reflection type mental health ramble thing under this lmao so if you're not interested that's chill it's not that important but if you're nosy about ao3 writer's thoughts like me feel free to read lol: 
> 
> Regardless of the vibing, I'm honestly glowing ? which is different ! I think putting effort into yourself and your time management really makes it feel like you can do anything huh 
> 
> idk tbh but it feels like everything aligned recently ? I don't believe in any deity or anything but everything seems to be balanced rn ! there are issues I'm dealing with but I think I can trust I have the emotional maturity and calm to deal with them ! 
> 
> And this is why we go to therapy, kids !  
> (I wouldn't have been able to say the same a year ago before therapy) 
> 
> Also to those who do the same thing as my INTP ass and my emotional support character Spock and repress their emotions: please do so mindfully ! honour and respect the feeling before repressing so you can sort through it later ! It's MUCH better for your mental health I promise <3 
> 
> I know if you're bad at reading internal signals like me this is hard, but just honour that it is an uncomfortable or comfortable feeling and then file it for later! but don't ignore it and ACTually go back to it to figure out what could have caused it - because emotions are not good or bad they are just signals the same way your brain supplies information when someone asks you a question! 
> 
> (emotions are reactive to your situation/surroundings)  
> in a class I take called 'Theory of Knowledge' we learn that Emotions are just one way of knowing something out of many and idk that was helpful to me hopefully it helps you lol

ewok

what the farrick why didn't you tell me you had a bf

?????

I don't ???

[screenshot of Din from the latest tiktok]

bitch what is this then

O_O

I'm not dating him

EXCUSE ME???

DFFSDFSD I'M SERIOUS 

IM NOT LYING

HEART EYES ??? _BITCH_

YOU'RE AS TRANSPARENT AS THE TRADE FEDERATION BEING SEPARATISTS LUKE

you're really out here acting like I don't have farricking eyes or smth

I DO NOT MAKE HEART EYES

LEIA PLEASE 

MY DIGNITY WOULDN'T ALLOW IT 

[screenshot of Luke smiling and being flustered about Din in the first tiktok]

I smell lies

... smfh

look ik I've been busy with senate shit and can't read ur texts often

but bro 

why didn't you tell me

even a force note?!

I DID 

WTF 

..?

OH 

LUKE I WAS FARRICKING IN BED WITH HAN 

I WAS LITERALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF HAVING SEX WITH HAN

TIMING ??

👁️👄👁️

LEIA I DID NOT NEED TO FARRICKING KNOW THAT

YEAH? 😤

WELL NEXT TIME Farricking choose a time within the FARRICKING WORKING DAY 

AND NOT AT SOMETHING LIKE ELEVEN THIRTY AT NIGHT

SORRY OMF

... 

smh 

REGARDLESS

you like him, yes?

😞✌️

yes

alright

good

...

wait if you forgot or didn't know because I sent u a force note while u were farricking Han then ...

how did you find out?

🧐 probably because of the many articles the news are doing on you two 

also I keep getting images behind my eyes of various different fanarts about you and that Mando 

don't think I don't know you're getting off on the fan arts, Luke 👀

THEY'RE DOING WHAT NOW-

😲😳... ok sorry I'll stop 

HAHAHAH YOU THOUGHT THEY WOULDN'T WRITE ARTICLES ABOUT YOU??

LUKE YOU'RE ACTUALLY FAMOUS YOU REALIZE THAT RIGHT

... yeah but I thought they'd leave me alone lmao I'm just trying to do my space monk shit

LUKE-

smh there's no hiding from them

u have one braincell I swear

let me remind you why the press are VERY interested in you

reasons why you're famous:

1\. Galactic hero (blew up the Death Star, saved the Republic)

2\. You're a Jedi

and also the LAST (known) Jedi in the galaxy

3\. You're technically royal because you're related to me (Prince of Alderaan) 

SDFSF LEIA I KNOW WHY THE PRESS ARE INTERESTED

uh, stfu I'm not finished

4\. banging the kriffing Manda'lor

IM NOT BANGING DIN

wait wat-

HE'S THE FARRICKING _MANDA'LOR_ ???!!!

HOW DOY OU KNO OMF

uh probably because a Mandalorian Tumblr user pointed out that he carries the darksaber

... the what now

sigh

Luke

yes ik my name now TELL ME 

omf stfu I'm TRYING TO EXPLAIN 

ok ok OK , FORCE-

_ewok is typing..._

Luke sighed, stretching. He was in bed at the temple- he had woken up at midnight when Leia had sent the initial text about Din. (Leia had set her ringtone as ultra loud, stating with a teasing smile he was 'too useless to pay attention to any other ringtone' before passing him the communicator back.) (Luke had changed her contact name from the one Leia had set for herself ['Leia 💚💚💚💚'] to 'ewok' to annoy her later and he never changed it no matter how many threats she made to revoke his religious Jedi funding scheme.)

He had been lying on his side for the whole conversation, but it was getting clear that this conversation would be long and involved; so he sat up against his headboard and rubbed his face tiredly. His conversations with his twin sister always ended up being at weird hours of the day or night because of the time difference between Coruscant and Yavin IV. 

Learning that Din was the Manda'lor was honestly not that shocking- he carried himself like royalty. Sure, his walk shouted 'bounty hunter,' but Din's broad shoulders, courage and valiance screamed 'royalty' to Luke. 

_How long had Din been Manda'lor for? If he was technically King of a planet, what was he doing bumming around a Jedi like him?_

ewok

ok, so word on the street is that traditionally those who wield the darksaber become King of Mandalore

(aka Manda'lor) 

From my experience with Mandalorian history for diplomatic purposes, ik that 

the mantle of Manda'lor is passed around from Mandalorian to Mandalorian

essentially, the darksaber used to be part of the armour of an ancient Manda'lor

and because he was so great they adopted it as part of their tradition to honour him

bc as you know, A lot of ancient and traditional Mandalorian history is based around fighting

and your fighting ability being = your status and power and worth as a person

So the idea is that if you're able to beat the person with the darksaber in battle,

you've earned the right to be Manda'lor

damn 

tbh I didn't know they measured worth thru fighting ability

:/ I hope Din doesn't think I'm that bad at fighting then

😤 

ok loverboy

Din must be really good at fighting then if he got it

😳

I mean... ik he's good at fighting but

👀

so you're serious about him then?

😳

...

yes

well good luck he's technically royalty

also you've got thousands of net users thirsting after him 

u better win the competition then

I KNOW OK

dsdfdfdsffs

anyway how'd he get the darksaber then

wellllll...

intel says that Moff Gideon had it last

and that Bo-Katan was seeking a path back to the throne

w the darksaber

bc she's legally royalty thru blood

who?

smh nvm

clearly too out of it to know who I'm talking about 

SDFSFD LEIA IM NOT THAT DUMB

you are and you know it

when you came back from getting the green child you asked if it was possible that crying was attractive

😞✌️

it rlly do be like that sometimes

ugh

regardless if you want to know more you should probably ask the Mando 

his name is Din

ok then twink

SFSF LEIA STOP

no 💚

aight then farrick u then 

gn

_read at 12:15am_

Leia didn't reply after that, just left him on read. (That was normal for them though- she was very practical and didn't waste words if she didn't need to) 

Besides, he didn't need to text to know what she was feeling- he had the vague impression of fondness and exasperation from Leia's general mental direction.

Luke sighed, a smile lingering on his face. Leia never failed to poke at him for no reason, and she had found her leverage in Din. He didn't think she would stop with the teasing about Din - but while he was irritated, he didn't actually mind. 

He got up, deciding to get some water while he was up. It would probably wake him up later to pee but he didn't care. His sleep schedule was already farricked to all hell anyway. 

Luke's communicator pinged from his sweatpants pocket. He pulled it up on the way to the temple kitchen, walking carefully because he was barefoot and the stone floor of the hallway was kind of uneven. 

ewok

[fanart of Luke and Din doing a tiktok dance together] 

[fanart of Luke and Din training with their sabers]

[fanart of Grogu and Din] 

[fanart of Grogu and Luke]

[fanart of Luke and Din with their foreheads pressed together]

I keep seeing things about a keldabe kiss 

what is it

idk must be some mandalorian thing

thanks for the fanart sis but I'm trying to sleep

why'd you check your communicator then

_read at 12:30am_

Luke left her on read and turn back to his room with a smile, basking the delight and joy he felt seeing the cute fanart of them.

Din probably didn't like him back like that- the nets tended to ship anyone with a pulse together- but at least he could pretend. 

And if he blushed at the admittedly more risqué fanart Leia sent him? That was no one's business but his own. 

Luke really hoped that this newfound flare of attention from the nets Din was getting would die down soon. He didn't want Din to be uncomfortable about it. It had already been a month an a half since the original dance tiktok. 

He sighed. He'll try to wait it out again then. There wasn't much else he could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that beginning note was long... sorry people! 
> 
> if you're reading this it's a sign you should drink some water, stretch/walk around, go to bed or go take that shower you could be procrastinating on 
> 
> *smfh stands for shaking my farricking head because Star Wars swearing seems to somewhat mirror ours 
> 
> ** WTF stands for what the farrick 
> 
> ***omf stands for oh my force/ oh my farrick (and in din's case- oh my fighting [bc fighting is his religion kinda]) 
> 
> *** stfu stands for shut the farrick up
> 
> ... you get the gist 
> 
> before anyone asks, because I know y'all will; ewok is Leia's contact name in Luke's phone
> 
> also the whole 'force note' thing is kind of like how Grogu and Ashoka could talk to each other using the force that's what I mean 
> 
> I asked my friend (who is a twin their self) and they said Leia and Luke are the type to call each other 'bro' and 'sis' but ironically and I completely agree 
> 
> also this conversation is inspired by the many conversations I have had with my gay dudebro friend Marvel (Ev you'll know who this is) so cheers mate


	6. emergency parachute 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din's turn ! ;D
> 
> song in general: Low by Flo Rida ft T-Pain
> 
> clubbing songs: Low by Flo Rida ft T-Pain  
> Tik Tok by Ke$ha (I know that's ironic ok PLS BUT IT'S A GOOD SONG TO GET LITTY TO)  
> Sexyback by Justin Timberlake  
> Just Dance by Lady Gaga, Colby O'Donis
> 
> (note: q*eer is used - ik it's a reclaimed word but I also know some people have trauma w it so just in case)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm depressed and have generally had a shitty 24 hours here's a second update to try make myself feel better
> 
> I made my friend laugh with the last chapter when I showed it to her she barely knows anything about Star Wars so I'm proud lmaooo (she's a Star Trek fan and never saw the Star Wars movies or media) 
> 
> (Star Wars is actually less popular than Star Trek in China apparently) 
> 
> (I think it's the Spock/Kirk lmao)
> 
> also I become friends with lulumonnie and had coffee so my day turned around (shout out to the Jedi master ! )

wine aunt lesbo 

how's Luke going

wdym

also why are we texting you know I prefer calls

trying to 'work' rn 

ah

also wanted to send you this

[YouTube link]

????

don't ask me farricking open it ffs

_read at 8:00pm_

Din opened it and reared back, dropping his communicator in shock when it started blasting loudly, face flushing absolutely scarlet. He really had nothing to worry about in the case of someone seeing his reaction, but there were moments like this when he just plainly forgot. 

Din had just settled into his room for the night after helping with dinner. His mind was still slightly hazy from Luke's blinding smiles and honey warm demeanour...

_Wait what was he doing again?_

_Oh. Right._

The communicator had clattered to the floor in his surprise, turning off automatically. Din stood up from the bed and leaned down to scoop it up. His bed tonight was strangely empty- Grogu had wanted to stay with the other kids tonight to play some midnight game that Luke definitely wouldn't approve of but Din had caved and given permission to the group of kids who came to beg on his behalf to all too easily. ~~(Din could _swear_ up and down it was the eyes, the little pouty noise and the small hand raise. But really he was just in denial about how much he couldn't really say _no_ to his son.) ~~

He opened the YouTube link Cara sent again. It was a holoyoutube with the title flashing at the bottom:

**Luke being an absolute twink and clubbing for 10 minutes straight**

As embarrassed as he was about even having the video open, he watched it tentatively, a hot and heady sticky feeling flaring in his chest. (Because even Din couldn't object to some minor stalking of the person he liked.) 

While Din watched, finding it hard to breath because the feeling in his chest had strengthened and expanded to include his limbs, he scrolled through the comments. Apparently half of the video clips were from the senators party in honour of some planet that commemorated things with a celebration that was essentially similar to the human version of clubbing. The other half were from various times he had gone clubbing with Leia, her husband and some wookie he didn't know who was. 

Luke looked... _farrick, how could he explain it-_

Luke was half a sun himself; the party seemed to gravitate and surround him like various planets- like he was the only thing keeping the crowd together. The centre of the dance floor was bright and loud, and Luke was certainly enjoying himself. Various people tried to flirt with him- either unashamedly or abashedly and nervously, others just watched and tried to get an eyeful of the Republic's poster boy himself. 

He took it all in stride, playing along with those brave enough to try flirt with him or dance with him. The energy Luke was exuding was certainly infectious. Luke's laugh seemed to be a constant, and he accepted drinks whenever people gave them to him. Din wasn't sure that was such a great idea, considering he didn't actually know what was in the drinks when he accepted them- but he supposed that Luke perhaps had some experience with these things. 

Every now and again in the clips, Luke was seen with his twin sister (who was a Senator and Princess, if Cara's long ramble about how the princess of her planet was absolutely dazzling was to be taken as fact.) Princess Leia was very obviously enjoying the spotlight as much as Luke was, but she seemed to take turns with it- sometimes stepping back and letting Luke absorb all of it when was too much for her. Luke didn't really seem to mind. Either because he was unaware of it (which was completely likely, in Din's opinion- the man didn't quite know how much attention he garnered from the galaxy at large) ~~(but then Din couldn't say anything about it himself- he hadn't known who Luke Skywalker was until he was standing right in front of him so he wasn't really in the know either)~~ or because he genuinely enjoyed it. 

Either way Din was captivated by this confident, fluid and flirty version of Luke that he got to see so rarely- the odd tiktok dance, watching him train, seeing him fight were some notable examples. He seemed to have this _I can take what I want and I know it_ gleam in his eye.

There also was the extremely rare occasion when they drank together- this side of Luke always seemed to peak out in full force then. 

Luke seemed to play coy with anyone he let take him on a turn around the dance floor, his movements snappy and sharp but full of flow and smoothness. Din's imagination got a little ahead of himself with each clip. 

Regardless, by the time the video finished, Din was left with his heart rate and breathing elevated, and feeling somewhat sexually frustrated because dank farrick to all hell that was kriffing _hot_ -

wine aunt lesbo

oh farrick you Cara

that was just mean

😇

seriously

also how did you know I fancy Luke lmao I didn't tell you

I just know things

 _Cara_...

yes Ik

bounty hunter, can 'kill me in my sleep if I so prefer'

you don't scare me lmao you know this

... I wasn't going to say that

also am I really that predictable?

uh, yeah

also I just know you were going for that vibe I've seen you often enough

rude

well for starters there's articles about you two

also I follow Luke's tiktok it occasionally has gems

YOU WHAT

WAIT

THERE'S FARRICKING _ARTICLES_?????

I thought I TOLD you how famous he is

YEAH BUT WHY ARE THEY WRITING ABOUT ME?

PROBABLY BECAUSE EVERYONE THINKS YOU TWO ARE COPARENTING THE GREEN CHILD

AND SOMEONE POINTED OUT YOU HAVE THE BLACK SWORD THING

THEY KNOW I HAVE THE DARKSABER??????

WHAT THE FARRICK HOW

IDK MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T WEAR IT EVERYWHERE YOU GO IF YOU DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO NOTICE

THE ARTICLES SAY IF YOU HAVE IT TECHNICALLY YOU'RE KING 

so ARE you?!

...

kriff you have a point

SDSD DIN

ARE YOU A KRIFFING KING????

... yes

apparently

👁️👄👁️

YOU'RE FARRICKING SERIOUS RIGHT

LIKE, YOU'RE NOT KRIFFING WITH ME RIGHT NOW RIGHT

WHY THE KRIFF WOULD I BE JOKING

CARA I WOULDN'T PAY THE NEWS TO MAKE ARTICLES OF ME FOR A JOKE

YOU KNOW I LIKE THE ANONYMITY 

... holy kriff

wait if you're banging Luke does this mean I can meet Princess Leia

IM NOT BANGING LUKE

SFSDFSD you only WISH you were

...

fair point

but also farrick you 

you love me lmao 

also I have no idea but she DOES have a husband

bah

he's useless

I'm going to put my twenty step plan to steal her from him in action if I met her

you're kidding right

yes

but not really

...

Cara I'm not helping you commit treason if that's what you're asking

why not you break the law on a daily basis

because

actually not a daily basis bc domestic bliss with Luke but still

BECAUSE 

CHANCES ARE YOU'D GET CAUGHT

AND IF SHE HAS A HUSBAND SHE MIGHT NOT BE QUEER

sigh

alright then give her a kiss from me ;)

Cara I fancy _Luke_ not his sister

you're so useless

what's the point in you dating Luke if you won't introduce me to his sister

literally the worst friend

I can try to introduce you but I doubt your ten step plan would work

wow what a wingman

go girl! give us nothing!

I WILL text Greef and tell him you're not working

farrick you you coward you _wouldn't_

_read at 9:15pm_

Din sighed, leaving Cara on read to force her to work and put his communicator down and tried to sleep. 

Five minutes later, when he was just on the cusp of sleep- 

_Ping_!

Din was _so_ going to kill her. 

wine aunt lesbo

ok but seriously tho if you're king then shouldn't you be leading a planet

I'm trying to farricking raise my kid that's all I want

yeah but you either let go of the darksaber or raise the kid there's no doing both

YOU are the epitome of doing both 

ik but that's not what I meant

dude I'm just trying to like... live lmao 

alright but still

_read at 9:30pm_

gramps

greef

Cara's not working

is she now?

we'll see about that

_read at 9:31pm_

wine aunt lesbo

oh farrick you 

seriously

payback

don't challenge me

because you WILL lose 

_read at 9:40pm_

Din went to sleep, leaving the havoc he had brought down on Cara on Nevarro behind with a chuckle. 

His brain clouding with the images of Luke from that YouTube compilation was something he'd keep to himself. What Luke didn't know didn't hurt him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fic outline for this chap literally just said 'clubbing videos' and 'Din is like *blushing intensifies*' and 'Cara teases Din about it when he hasn't said anything about Luke to her' lmao
> 
> also lesbian/bi/pan/sapphic Cara Dune is actual cannon no I do not take criticism 
> 
> am I aware that there is a lack of texting etiquette/style? Yes. Din doesn't text much his text would be bare bones with no texting style and Cara just is on her computer 'working' so she can afford to type everything out properly lmao
> 
> also as lulumonnie says; she's the only one with a brain cell in the show SDFSDS
> 
> also pls tell me if this is good I'm so nervous this feels lowkey floppy because I depresso wrote it it feels out of character slightly


	7. (bonus) The Death Watch GC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death Watch group chat: how the fuck does Din have a Jedi bf and when in god's name did that happen?
> 
> (Star Wars translation) 
> 
> The Death Watch group chat: how the farrick does Din have a Jedi bf and how in the force did that happen?
> 
> based on Mimi 's comment on chapter 5 (I think they're a guest? ) either way here you go I couldn't not include it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got like... so much attention over night hello new people 
> 
> I literally put aside like 10 minutes during my study block to answer comments but there were more than I thought there would be so thank you all you're so lovely and I'm so lucky to receive such comments ! I had a shit couple of days last week so that was kind of what's saved my mental health I'm really grateful thank you 
> 
> this is literally the most attention a fic of mine has ever gotten I have no idea what to do with it thank the force I made an outline SFSDFS
> 
> also I wrote a quick smol oneshot about Dinluke but like... add cats... that's it so if u wanna check that out enjoy my peeps (second part to the 'Ashoka gay bitch' series)

yeeted to the moon

pazazzle: did y'all hear that Din is farricking that Skywalker 

Kiikar: he- 

Evuuc: what the actual kriff-

Trec: :/ 

Viod: but-

pazazzle: ok but did you ALSO KNOW HE HAS THE KRIFFING DARKSABER?

Viod: WAIT BITCH WHAT

Evuuc: wow !! 

Kiikar: :D I knew my homeboy could do it!

Trec: haha good joke

Armourer: no fr

Trec: O_O

Viod: wait if so then how come he hasn't come back to claim Mandalore for the Death Watch? This could free us from cursed Concordia!

Armourer:... 

Armourer: RE: DIN FARRICKING SKYWALKER

Viod: I don't see how that changes things

Kiikar: it means it's going to be a while before he does any Manda'lor type things lmao

Viod: ????

Trec: oh... lmao nvm let's get back to work then

Trec: no wait I could challenge him for the saber and retake Mandalore myself-

Armourer: NO

Trec: why :(

Armourer: he is one of our own. It is our duty to follow him into battle, not fight him for power

Trec: :(((( I could get us victory faster though

Kiikar: this ain't about victory u stupid bantha

Trec: yes it is asshole

Armourer: BOYS, BOYS YOU'RE BOTH PRETTY NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU

Kiikar: yes ma'am

Trec: yes ma'am :(

Viod: I still don't see how him dating Skywalker would make him not rearing to retake Mandalore as we all vowed to do

pazazzle: u know what u sound like a lost cause my dude lmao 

Viod: no wait pls explain

pazazzle: ... they're farricking... and in love...

Viod: yeah but that doesn't stop him from retaking Mandalore????

Armourer: look nobody is to disturb Din. If I hear of any of y'all trying to challenge him for the darksaber, you better hope Din kills you before I do 

pazazzle: ?? you would protect Din over victory? of finally coming out from the shadows?

Armourer: it is so rare to see one of our own happy. If I could prolong it as long as I can- I will. 

Armourer: is that understood?

Evuuc: ... :/ 

Kiikar: yes ma'am

Armourer: I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?

Evuuc: yes ma'am!

Trec: yes ma'am...

Viod: yes ma'am

pazazzle:...... yes ma'am 

Armourer: good. 

pazazzle: ok but seriously when did Din get time to get a famous Jedi bf like dude now I want one lmao 

Evuuc: ... aren't Jedi supposed to be... our... you know...

Armourer: don't you _dare_ kriffing talk about it

Evuuc: O_O yes ma'am

pazazzle: ???? 

Evuuc: I'm not allowed to talk about it apparently :/

pazazzle: ??? alright??? 

pazazzle: wack

pazazzle: how does one ... go about ... dating a Jedi then because these Jedi people look hot from what I've seen of videos of them no cap 

Trec: eh, I'm sure I could best them

Kiikar: shut up Trec no one farricking asked you 

Trec: calm down dude, don't pull out the knives 

Kiikar: _farrick_ you 

_Kiikar has gone offline._

Trec: ... wack... 

Viod: why would you do that you already have victory in battle

pazazzle: ... should I explain...

Armourer: Do. _Not_.

pazazzle:... :/ ok 

pazazzle: live in darkness then Viod

pazazzle: u know what y'all aren't helpful I'll ask Din he seems to have got it in hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I'm tired, busy and lazy asf, make the comment section look like dinluke tiktok shippers who know what's up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> the more submissions I get the quicker the next chapters will come lmao 
> 
> also I need to redirect you guys's creative excitable energy into something productive for now, I can't keep adding bonus chapters because you guys have amazing ideas
> 
> people who read my fierrochase fic: you can and you have before
> 
> me: ok but if I let myself do that I can and will go too far and the plot will not be furthered at all 
> 
> y'all probably: but you did it for them!!! *points to the fierrochase shippers* 
> 
> me: the content for fierrochase is very few and far between- I have a valid excuse 
> 
> y'all probably: T.T
> 
> anyway if y'all didn't know I characterised Viod as both aromantic and young so he has absolutely no clue how life works lmao 
> 
> idk if I characterised Paz right bc I do not remember who he is but either way it's Memey oop


	8. jettisoning the parachute 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke throws all caution to the wind ;)
> 
> song for this: Supalonely by BENEE ft Gus Dapperton (because this is about tiktok here's a tiktok song lmao)
> 
> some things: ik I'm only bringing in the force aura things in here now and it seems a little random but I promise that Luke just doesn't really apply the aura thing often 
> 
> also the painting thing was inspired by my lovely Master lulumonnie ! 
> 
> I'm not too sure about the mentioning Greef thing- I feel like it would be better to have Din cave and try get Cara and Leia in with each other, but then again it would be like Cara & Greef to team up to try text Leia about the whole Situation and try and fix it thru matchmaking lmao
> 
> look ik that Luke probably knows a lot about bounty hunters but my bet is that on Tatooine all the bounty hunters either follow Jabba as a freelancer or part of the Tatooine guild- but either way it's easy to guess that Jabba probably sent them which is why Luke would just assume he's like a freelancer or something considering Tatooine is a very Everyone for themselves type place 
> 
> this is going to be in 2-3ish parts !!! so :) we'll see ! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pretty girl who's like a friend of mine but like an ambiguous friend who I've always wondered if was gay or not pulled my ring off my finger and wore it for a while before putting it back on my finger and damn huh I am Gay and Touch Starved
> 
> I really be out here having my dumb days blur together huh; I literally just get up, make iced matcha, put on my gay ass rings, go about my daily life, get home and eat, do more work , idly speculate about the futility of our existence while also wondering when I can write for this again this week without jeopardising my work, shrug and go to bed lmao
> 
> also an update about when I plan on updating: Mondays ! or Wednesdays (if I don't upload on Monday) !! Ik it's probably different for anyone who isn't in my timezone, but it's generally beginning of the week/midweek so !! look out :)

ewok

hey have you seen this?

<https://cutt.ly/hjIbAbo>

no? 

what is it lmao 

smh didn't you watch it

no I'm busy tryna get the kids to clean their rooms

what is it

sigh

SDFDSF SORRY IM A RESPONSIBLE ADULT WITH RESPONSIBILITIES SIS

it's a new tiktok trend where you do a dance in front of someone

but instead of recording yourself 

you record their reaction

... hmm 

inch resting

ur point?

you should do it with Din 👀

no omf he'd actually kill me

or he wouldn't 👀👀👀

ur such a bad influence 

no

absolutely not

👀👀👀👀

c'mon just try it 

NO omf

👀👀👀👀👀👀👀 

....... no

👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

KRIFFING HELL FINE

yES !!!!

one for the team !!! 

u were cheating though you used the force 

I did not

YOU DID I COULD FEEL IT

KRIFF NO 

YOU DID

I DID NOT 

U DID 

[uno reverse card .img]

smh I'll deal with this later

got a Manda'lor u gotta canoodle?

stfu omf

I should never have admitted it 

😇

🙄

Luke sighed fondly to himself and put his communicator away. He had played this little game with the kids where if they cleaned the room they all bunked in within twenty minutes, he'd give them time to paint the far wall of the temple that had been empty of temple inscriptions since they got here. So far, they had just painted the wall a solid sky blue colour - with the help of Luke and the force- and they were thinking of finger painting it. Luke was planning to paint the words **'True punk rock is survival** ' and ' **Those who came before** ' on the wall at the top, where the kids couldn't reach, in white. He felt in his heart these were the words that would commemorate the wall to the legacy that both he and the kids were creating. 

While most adults wouldn't let kids get away with this sort of thing, Luke was happy to oblige. Personally, he was all for letting the kids be kids as long as they could be kids for. The world was big and scary and you had to say a lot of nothing trying to mean a lot of something to stay afloat. At least here, on Yavin IV, the kids could express themselves as freely as they wanted. Rylan, for example, had shaved off half his head and tried the ancient hairstyle of a mohawk last week, and Luke had helped him dye the ends bright teal. He had also sat with him in the empty Jedi hall and braided the strands of hair that had been spared the shave into a Padawan braid, picking through the ancient collection of Jedi beads to weave into the strands. 

It had been a bonding moment for the two of them that he couldn't help but feel fond of. Rylan had been squirming the whole time and winced every time when Luke had pulled on the strands a little too hard- they joked their way through it. ~~Although Rylan now kept bringing up the fact that Luke's braiding was a little painful to tease him about it.~~ Luke took it all in stride though, and the younglings had looked up in wonder at Rylan's padawan braid, obviously wanting to have the same honour too. They had trained harder than they had before the following week, and Luke had smiled- pride filling him up. 

Luke had been catching up on a millennium of Jedi culture and history, and couldn't help but follow the Padawan braid tradition. His heart had softened at the tradition of making the Padawan-Master bond feel more tangible- more _real_ through braiding. 

Rylan had lost his family in the war, and currently he was going through his teenage phase. Luke was happy to watch and support as he explored the injustices of the world and kindled a rage that Luke knew just needed time to go from a roaring fire to a lower burn in his gut. Luke had undergone the same thing. If Luke could be a father figure through the Jedi order and lead him away from the dark side- he was all for it. 

"Done!!" Faline shouted, bounding up to him with the other kids in tow. Rylan was at the edge of the group, watching with a smile. 

"Already?" Luke asked, slightly surprised. They never quite made the twenty minute mark because Yusuf tended to make things messy again before the time was up. 

But Faline was right this time, they had made it with about three minutes to spare. 

"Good job!!" Luke grinned, clapping for them encouragingly. They all looked immensely proud of themselves. 

"Can we paint the wall now please, Master Skywalker?" Yusuf pleaded, eyes wide with Grogu in tow. Luke idly wondered if they had caught on to his particular weakness for Grogu before dismissing it. 

"Of course, Yusuf, a promise is a promise." Luke smiled obligingly.

And so, they spent the morning that way- paint splattering all over the plastic that Din had suggested they put on the floor to protect it and was proved the right course of action later when the mess was big. 

Once Luke was done with his lettering at the top, he watched the kids finger-paint Banthas and various other galactic animals and attempt to finger-paint theirselves both on the wall and on their skin (they really needed to have a bath after.) 

Luke had not been sure whether to let Grogu and Yusuf join, as they were both young, but Din had encouraged their participation on the condition he'd help them clean up after. 

Din had told Luke he was spending the morning in the forest, looking for some special plant that apparently could be used as gunpowder. Din had apparently decided to try DIY gunpowder and Luke had made him promise to keep the gunpowder to a special room at the top of the temple or so help him if the temple blows up- 

Luke sighed, a small smile on his face.

And went about his day. 

* * *

Din came back around dinner, Luke surreptitiously watched him from his place across the table- Din had arrived half way through dinner when all the seats next to Luke had been taken. 

Din seemed fine - tired but not injured. That was a relief, because the local wildlife and fauna were... problematic, to say the least. 

But Din's force aura and posture told Luke Din was satisfied but exhausted, his bag was full of something green and wilted, his aura brightening as Din looked around the table and starting to shine when he saw Grogu sitting with Luke at the end of the table. Luke sometimes found it hard to look at Din- his aura was just too bright, too good. 

So he looked away, back to his food, a small smile on his face. 

Luke looked back up when Grogu babbled, tapping his hand slightly.

 _Master!_ Grogu called excitedly through the force, smiling slightly. 

He followed Grogu's gaze, and it was back at Din. Din was signing something- probably because it would be impossible to hear him talk over the shouts of the younglings anyway. 

Luke squinted, trying to focus. He had learnt basic signage for the Republic military- but his military signage was lacking a little. 

Regardless, this sign was easy. It was Din's thumb and forefinger pressed together to make a circle, his other fingers fanning out around the circle. This was the universal symbol to either ask or reply to a singular question:

_You okay?_

Luke smiled tiredly and nodded, signing back before nodding towards Din, signing the same thing Din was again as if to say; _Yeah. You?_

Din's aura flashed with joy before dimming again- Luke had to blink to keep his eyes from watering. 

_Yeah_. Din nodded back. Luke's smile grew on his face and Grogu's force aura seemed to glow with the warmth a child feels towards their family. 

Luke felt at home in that moment. 

_It was a shame Din was force-null. He couldn't see the pale sky blue and pinkish glow around Grogu as he giggled._

~~What Luke didn't know, was that Grogu could use the force to see auras too; and Luke's was bright pale yellow and vivid pink. Grogu saw it and felt a sense of joy wash over him as he looked between his dad and Luke and sensed something between them with a smile.~~

And then Yusuf knocked over Faline's soup. 

* * *

Luke couldn't sleep. The moment from earlier- the warmth haunted him in a way that made him want to seek it out again. He missed it, but there was no way of doing that without waking Din and then he'd have to explain himself and why he wanted a hug from Din _specifically_ so late at night. Luke just turned over in his bed and tried to wrap his blankets around himself in a way that felt similar and closed his eyes again. 

_Ping !_

The sound came fifteen minutes later when he was still not asleep regardless of the fact it was probably three in the morning. Luke wanted to ignore it, but he may as well answer it since he was already up. 

Luke squinted as his communicator turned on- he shifted to rest on the headboard again. The hologram lighting up the room as he typed in the air, his tired eyes took a while to get used to it and actually read what was written on his communicator. 

ewok

so did you do it

do what

u know!!! 

the tiktok !!

oh

no 

sis that's too forward

if I did that he'd know I fancy him instantly are u kidding

huh? why?

ppl are out here doing this with their romantic partners

if I do it with him it'll be clear I think of him that way

dfsffsd U REALIZE PPL DID IT W THEIR PETS TOO

OR THEIR BROTHERS

oh wait rlly

hm maybe then

It'd be cute

UwU 

RIGHT?!

...tell me ur using UwU ironically 

PLEASE

sfdfdfs yes I am dw

no furries here

good

😇

why does that emoji not comfort me whatsoever on the subject

😇😇😇

whatever furry

DFDFSS IM KIDDING PLS

u deserved it

also apparently Greef or whatever

u kno 

Din's guild leader

wait what

wdym Guild leader

ik who Greef is but I did not know that

👁👄👁

you realise Din is a bounty hunter right

yes

and that bounty hunters follow guilds right

yeah but not all of them

idk ig I thought maybe Din was a freelance one bc Mandalorian creed?

wow I wish I could stoop to your level of stupidity

must be nice down there

so peaceful

brain so smooth 

FARRICK U 

DON'T NEED TO BE KRIFFING _RUDE_

I- 

WHO JUST ASSUMES THAT

LITERALLY ANY TIME YOU MEET A BOUNTY HUNTER U USUALLY ASK WHO THEY WORK FOR 

OR THEIR GUILD 

????

... O_O

force-

I grew up royal and _I_ have better street smarts than you 

u don't need to be RUDE 

I spent most of that time programming and building droids ok 

🤦 

Istf I'm going to actually kill you 

please don't I have a lot to live for

what

like kissing Din?

😒 stop oh my _force_

anyway Greef said Din's been watching those compilations of you on holotube

IM SORRY WHAT-

which ones there's like millions 

HAHHAHAHA PUFFED UP ON UR OWN FAME I SEE 

SFDFS I GOT CURIOUS OK STFU

HAHAHHAHAHA OH MY FORCE THIS IS _RICH_

WATCHING YOUR OWN FANCAMS FOR FUN AHHAHAHHA

KRIFF OFF 

smh 

apparently I have a fan too because his friend (who is Alderaanian) seems to find me attractive

and loyal to the crown 

she was the one who sent the holotube link to Din and told me about it because apparently

I'm 1) hot and she offered her number and an invitation to some club 

HAHAHAHA RLLY

2) she said 'I'm tired of watching Din pine it _was_ funny but at this point it's just painful' 

but either way Din's friend and guild leader teamed up to tell me about it

DIN ISN'T PINING WHAT IS SHE ON

HE PROBABLY ISN'T EVEN INTERESTED

anyway I think it was those ones of u clubbing

😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳

IT WAS??

yeah u lovestruck bitch 

so go get him dumbass

😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳

JUST GO GET HIM BRO 

AND U KRIFFING OWE ME ONE

sdffsf alright 

blue balls of the force- 

I do not get paid enough for this 

you don't get paid, period

really? 

I should

maybe I should introduce the 'Luke Skywalker is being annoying' tax

every time u open ur mouth and are annoying u give me a dollar in emotional damages

do NOT

:( ur so mean

yes ok loverboy now go get him

it's literally 4 am

...

tomorrow then

:D

force ur going to be farricking insufferable aren't you 

:DDDDDD

oh my force go to bed

_read at 4:10am_

Luke slept soundly after that. The roaring fire in his chest could've roasted the marshmallows of all the younglings at the temple and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> countdown to next chapter if you want one (it's in GMT tho so you'll have to convert to ur time): https://www.timeanddate.com/countdown/generic?iso=20210125T0830&p0=236&msg=Jettison+pt2%7E%21+%28next+update%29+&font=cursive&csz=1
> 
> also Dodie's new song is just.. *chef's kiss* 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and older sister, Sea, who I love dearly but miss dearly as well. She's busy with work so I haven't talked to her in a while - but I just know that when we get back to having time to chat everything will be the right way around again. 
> 
> I think this describes our relationship well:  
> "It’s not like that with you. You’re just in with me. Always. No matter what happens.” (Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell, Cath to her twin sister Wren - Chapter 30)


	9. jettisoning the parachute 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this and the next chapter: Deep End by Fousheé bc ;) 
> 
> double update for y'all... aren't y'all lucky~~! :D💜
> 
> just a warning these two chapters are no beta we die like troopers lmao I'll go back and reread them later :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my friends to read this fic and one of them was like:  
> 👁👄👁 [my name] u write so fucking fast what the fuck  
> it was literally only a week ago you started this I-
> 
> and then when I told him I wrote all my fic IN the ao3 editor and he got concerned for me  
> also I told my adopted nerd kids that and they seemed freaked out they were like???? that's such a power move holy shit I could never and I was like ????? is it that weird though? do y'all write in the editor pls tell me if that's weird
> 
> I also told my ex bf who I'm friends with about this fic bc he's sad about something and so dude if ur seeing this hi ! hope ur doing good ! 🥺
> 
> also better late than never but thank you @Jellyphish2004 for betaing quite a few chaps from this fic ily dude 💜💜💜
> 
> ALSO MY CHEM TUTOR KNOWS ABOUT THIS NOW SDFSSFSF D WHAT THE FUCK HI

Luke was stumped. While he wanted to follow what Leia had suggested he do, just for fun, he couldn’t bring himself to. Every time he tried to learn the tiktok dance trend he had picked out for this, his heart tried to run a marathon and he ended up slumping on the floor; his heart slowing in his chest as he tried in vain to suppress the flush of blood that coloured his cheeks and rushed around his body.

He sighed for the twentieth time this morning.

 _Forget about it, this is farricking fruitless._ Luke thought, getting up from the floor to go take a shower.

The shower didn’t help. Luke was pacing about it again in his bedroom ten minutes later when he had tried to meditate, unable to learn the dance but unable to stop thinking about it. He needed to get it out, but he wasn’t sure how- he wasn’t even sure why he was so nervous about this- he had flirted his way to seduction before… The few hookups he had had had been proof enough of that ability in itself.

But… whenever he tried to focus on planning out how this game of flirting would go, whatever he was thinking melted and crumbled, crashed and burned- the sight of Din surrounded by a pinkish bright aura and loose posture sending him tingling all over as every single possible way that it could go wrong flooded his senses.

Luke sighed, covered his face in embarrassment despite no one being there to see it, and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and mulled on his frustration.

The thing was, those times he hadn’t cared _this_ much about the other’s opinion. This was so _so_ much different than those times that he cared to admit. Din wasn’t just… someone he found attractive, Din was starlight himself; all self-discipline and energy - high strung but soft and kind and sweet and _beautiful_.

And force, Luke wanted to trace the patterns of his muscles, to take Din’s armour off piece by piece and worship the pieces of him that built him like Luke was at an altar of the force- like the priest he was supposed to be.

There was something divine about Din, something unearthly- it wasn’t just the armour, it was if each atom of his was built to embody the deep sincerity and empathy the man held- the subtle strength that was both expected of him and endlessly surprised Luke. Din had this resilience and perseverance that made him feel grounded like he was back on the sands of Tatooine.

 _Kriff. He really needed a drink._ Luke groaned, pulling himself up and off the bed. It was only afternoon on a Saturday though, and 3pm has never been the most appropriate time for ethanol.

Luke sighed. He’d have to work out then- perhaps some of the frustration would reduce.

* * *

Luke was in the gym on a weekend.

This was worrying for Din, because Luke had always made a point not to be active on weekends- yet here he was.

Luke was mauling some dummies with his lightsaber, headphones in at full blast, slashing frustratedly at the poor straw that had already been abused enough.

So Din had every right to be concerned.

Din took his time in approaching, wary and mindful of the green lightsaber Luke was now twirling around to practice his form with.

He approached, praying to Mandalorian deities he didn’t believe in that Beskar actually _could_ deflect lightsabers (he’d never tested it) as he stepped into try get Luke to talk his feelings out instead of jumping and twirling around to music with his lightsaber.

_Zzzt!_

“Luke !” Din shouted, jumping away in surprise from Luke as his lightsaber scraped his beskar. Luke jumped back in shock and surprise, pulling his headphones out.

“Sorry!! You’re not hurt are you?” Luke fretted, looking over the area he had just scraped with his lightsaber.

“I’m fine. You got me in the beskar.” Din sighed, moving closer to Luke as he heard his lightsaber withdraw back into itself. “Are _you_ fine?”

Luke looked confused. “Why would you ask that?”

“Because people that are _fine_ do not maul straw fighting dummies on a _weekend_ , Luke.” Din chuckled.

“Oh.” Luke noted, putting his lightsaber back on his belt. Luke’s brow was furrowed in thought, and now that Din was looking at Luke- _really_ looking- he was struck by how Luke managed to make sweaty look good. Din’s brain fizzled out for a second, lost in the brightness of Luke’s blue eyes matched with how Luke’s tan glistened with sweat before Luke answered him.

“I’m not sure how to teach Rylan now that he’s my padawan. In the old days, Jedi masters would take their padawans with them to the battlefield to help give them real world experience training- but obviously that’s hard for me to do…” Luke sighed. “Regardless I’m sure it’s fine, maybe I could pop out for a mission with him or something.”

 _Right. Not worried about anything else, then_. Din thought to himself, a strange sense of disappointment filling him.

_Kriffing idiot, why would he be frustrated over you?_

“I know you’ll probably figure it out. You always do.” Din smiled, pushing the disappointment down to comfort Luke. The bright smile he got in return brighter than the sun.

Luke smiled, relief flowing through him. Regardless of the fact he had somewhat bullshitted through his teeth about his worries, it was still comforting to hear that Din had faith he’d work it out. Luke’s tense muscles relaxed for the first time that morning.

“Thanks.” He replied gently, giving Din a soft and caring look he usually reserved for the younglings. Din felt warm and reassured seeing it again.

Din smiled, and not for the first time, wished Luke could see his smile.

* * *

pain in my ass

Haaaannn

what

ur in the station nearby right

what about it kid

come drinking w me

it’s that bad is it

???

damn

princess said u were simping but surely not this hard

right?

Im not…

😤

Just come will you

aight fine

just know I’m kind of sus now

u never willingly want to go drinking w me

I do !I’m just… busy

busy my ass

did he break your heart

bc istg

no! no he did not

force

then what

dude I just need a drink alright

and ruin ur priestly sobriety?

Farrick u

I’m married

that’s not what I meant and you know it

maker help me

hhh

_read at 4.15pm_

Drink secured, Luke set about getting ready, pulling on a muscle tee and nicely fitted trousers.

At least this was an excuse to dress up and look good- it’d be ages since he’d been able to reasonably put effort into his appearance beyond jazzing up his normal attire.

He’d been trying to figure out what jacket to wear to the bar (it was slightly chilly towards night time on the rainforest planet) when Han texted him again.

pain in my ass

what time and where

5.30pm

The nearby village pub u know the one

Ur getting there by speeder right

yea

* * *

princess 💓🤍

leia dear

I think smth happened w Luke n that dude

???

what

u better tell me

well he’s just asked me to go drinking with him

oh kriff

I knew he had it bad but still

what happened?

kid won’t tell me

tho he denies that the dude he’s simping over did anything

hmm

well I’m just getting frustration off of him

no heartbreak

I wonder what he wants

well I hope to the maker he knows what he’s doing

hmmmmm

seriously tho bb I’m concerned

kid doesn’t seem right

well then find out

don’t let him drink too much tho

I won’t I promise

❤️

💚

_read at 5.20pm_

* * *

Luke had just hopped off his speeder at 5.30pm when he spotted another speeder in the distance. It was slightly bashed up and had looked like it had been in a hold for a while- and that’s when he knew it was Han.

If he squinted, Luke could recognize that it was the foldup speeder that usually resided in the storage of the Millennium Falcon and was mostly used on Tatooine by either the twins or Han (whenever he genuinely _had_ to go back to the planet Han had a vendetta against.) It wasn’t coloured aside for an orange stripe down it’s side, and Han was driving, looking rugged as ever.

It was a relief to talk to one of his friends in person. While he wasn’t exactly friends with Han so much as _I’m friends with you because you’re friends with my sister and you seem to think of me as a friend or relative so you know what we’re kind of friends_. Han could be irritating at the best of times, but he was a riot to be around if Luke wanted to bring alcohol into the equation.

Luke watched as Han climbed off his speeder with a thump. He’d always been the boyish type with a sense of recklessness. I ~~t was a good thing Luke shared the reckless trait with him, though it pissed Leia off to no end.~~

“So kid, what’re you after?” Han grinned, clasping Luke’s shoulder in greeting.

Luke grinned despite himself, bumping fists with him in their age old greeting.

“A damn drink. You?” he sighed.

“A good time,” Han chuckled. “I suppose you need to vent your sorrows?”

“They’re not my-” Luke sputtered. “I know, I _know_. Your frustrations, then.” Han joked. Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, betting on the fact that the eye rolling would not be the first of tonight’s outing.

They entered the somewhat empty pub together; the villagers looked up and scrutinized them as they entered, but the pair just ignored the looks and made for the bar. The pub was somewhat homey, as one would expect from a local village bar, the cosy atmosphere lending itself to the wooden pillars and circular set up of the room. Luke felt slightly overdressed despite the fact his outfit was casual.

“Two pints of beer,” Han asked the bartender before Luke could. “Put it on my tab.” The bartender nodded and went off to get that for them.

“No ‘please’ or ‘thank you’?” Luke grumbled out of a habit he shared with Leia when it came to Han’s manners.

“Smugglers don’t do that sort of thing, kid.” Han flashed him a smile as he turned to look at him after sitting on a high stool.

“Hm.” Luke huffed, sitting on a stool himself. “I thought I was paying?”

“Special occasion kid.” Han sighed, looking over Luke thoughtfully. “What’s on your mind?”

Luke furrowed a brow. “Did Leia send you to be my therapist or something?”

“No, I just do this out of the goodness of my heart.” Han sighed, seemingly unsure why himself.

Luke was unsure if he was being sarcastic, but he decided to drop it. The bartender deposited their drinks in front of them in the lapse of their conversation. Han seemed content with keeping silent, but Luke was unsure if it was a method of interrogation- the silence bothered him.

“Leia suggested I try flirt with Din via a holotiktok trend but I can’t bring myself to do it.” Luke sighed, finally.

“And why is that?” Han asked, being actually polite for once.

“I…” Luke was at a loss trying to explain it without saying ‘I’m nervous.’ He sounded so stupid now that he thought about it- the galactic hero who had helped destroy the galaxy, Jedi extraordinaire – nervous ?

Han smiled, seeming to see the problem.

“You’re nervous and you’re going on about how you shouldn’t be because of course you shouldn’t be, you’re a galactic hero right?”

Luke whipped his head around to look Han in the eye, surprised. “How-“

“Look kid, I can see it clear as day. I may not have your sister and yours ability with the force or whatever, but I know how people work.” Han smirked, a glint in his eye. “I make money off of it, after all.”

Luke was unsure what to say, really. Han brought out his more intelligent side out every so often but he hadn’t expected to be psychoanalyzed tonight.

“Luke.” Han sighed, using his actual name for once. “Everyone gets nervous, regardless of station or status. I can guarantee you that despite the fact Leia has given speeches in front of the senate many times on many different occasions in multitudes of different situations, she still gets nervous. Especially if something’s important. The only thing you need to take into account here is that you’re nervous because it’s important- fear is what makes you human, kid.”

Luke took a sip of his beer to buy time to reply. But Han wasn’t finished.

“Whatever it is you think is going to happen if you kriff it up, this Mando probably thinks the same. You two aren’t going to get anywhere with an impasse of fear. I’ve used the impasse of fear to buy me time multiple times for business transactions, and I know that that kriff lasts _years_.” Han emphasised, taking a swig of his beer as well before continuing. “What you need to ask yourself, Luke, is ‘ _is all the possible good things that could come out of this worth all the millions of risks?_ ’ And if the immediate answer is yes, you already know what you have to do.”

Luke was silent, having drained his glass and signalled for another one- he was deep in thought.

Han was right, for once in his damn life, Han had a point. The main thing is amassing the strength to do something about it- which he had forgotten he had in _spades_. There was no shortage to his strength, confidence and reckless hope- that was something he shared with Han. But in his nervousness he had forgotten that he had all he needed to move on to the next step. In his nervousness he had forgotten that it was up to him to chase the things he wanted- the things that were important to him and made him happy and damn all the consequences.

Perhaps he was allowed to be reckless here- it was probably the only thing that would break this impasse of fear. Of longing.

He’d gather his strength, find peace in the force behind him. Whatever the outcome, no matter how much he meditated, it was up to him to either pick up the pieces or be delighted with whatever developments his flirting came of.

A quiet whisper Luke could swear was Obi Wan’s voice sounded in his head. _A thousand generations live in you now._

He’d have to ask Obi Wan about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question... how old do y'all think I am ? I'm not planning to confirm/deny but it would be funny 
> 
> anyway pls tell me what you thought!! I enjoy that shit!!! thank you guys for sticking by this fic and hello to those who have joined- it means more than you realise 💜💜
> 
> one thing; the 'thousand generations' thing is a reference to the ancestral divide Obi Wan wished he could overcome with Satine !! :D
> 
> edit: I forgot to credit my best friend Zara with the whole bar idea but it was her idea ily her she probably won't see this but credit to her (and yes I am writing the Han Solo meme thing ok shhh)


	10. jettisoning the parachute 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so smart I predicted lulumonnie's next chapter oop

Din had put all the kids to bed tonight- Luke had told him he was going to the village to have a drink with his brother-in-law, Han, and not to wait up.

To be quite frank, Din wasn’t really sure what to do with himself- so if he got out some spotchka with a little fire-water, it was none of Skywalker’s business.

If someone else was here, he’d play dejarik with them, but seeing as no one was here he’d decided to try put a holoflick on to see how that worked out for him.

An hour into the holoflick, the door system alerted him that someone had come in through the main door. He paused the flick where it was; some twi’lek was the main actress and she was tearfully asking some guy whether he loved her or not. Din was actually getting into it, so he was slightly irritated at the interruption.

_Was it Luke? An intruder? Leia? Did Luke bring Han back to the temple to stay over, or ?_

The little red dot that was on the map of the temple stopped in an empty room and stayed there.

_Weird…_

_Maybe we’re being robbed? It would be a first, but it was clear that Luke was in the village- perhaps they had thought this was their opportunity ?_

Regardless, Din got up to investigate.

What he wasn’t expecting was to walk in on Luke, flushed red from the ethanol, dancing to a slightly provocative tiktok dance.

But Din’s brain blinked out like one of those ancient TV sets when you turned them off- his blood seemed to buzz with the aftershock, chest heated with the thrill of the need that shot up with every roll of the Jedi’s hips.

Before he realized, he had reached up as if to cover his mouth- but obviously there was no need to do that because his mouth was already covered by his helmet...

_Kriff..._

Din flushed with embarrassment at the realization of what he had done that quickly disappeared as Luke threw him a flirty look that made him practically combust on the spot.

_Oh, farrick._

_Please, I’m begging you if there’s a deity or something out there, please let me kriffing farrick him oh my maker-_

Luke looked absolutely delectable in the dusk light, the way he moved practically _sinful_ despite the fact it only was supposed to be a slightly sexy dance. Din wasn't sure what it was; was it the sharp and slightly cocky but smooth and fluid dance moves? The _come hither_ glint in his bright blue eyes that glittered with potential? The way the muscles of his arms and side shifted and stretched; blessed by the moonlight?

_If Din thought he had been attracted to the clips of Luke clubbing, this was something else entirely._

Luke practically toyed with Din’s attention through the stupid tiktok dance as different parts of his body were brought attention to, and Din would be lying through his teeth if he didn’t say he wasn’t breathing faster by the end.

Regardless, it was over just as quickly as it had begun. Din's consciousness stumbled in its race to keep up, because it had been caught up in the tangle of flashbacks to the clubbing videos he had watched of Luke before, intense fantasies and the shock of Luke looking _that good_ in the muscle tee he only rarely wore. This moment was a type of divine pleasure Din hadn't expected to have but yet did.

Din’s voice was hoarse when it came out, and he tried to cough to cover it up.

“You are _not_ posting that.”

Luke pouted, crossing his arms like a petulant child. “Why not?”

 _Brat_ , Din thought fondly at Luke as if the Jedi could hear him.

“Because that’s really not something you should be posting on the nets?” Din tried to justify without baldly saying ‘ _I’d be kriffing jealous and I kind of like the idea of only me getting to see the sultry looks you gave me._ ’

“Other people do it all the time.” Luke argued, stepping towards Din.

“Yes, but not all of them are _bratty Jedi popes_.” Din tried.

Luke pushed into Din’s personal space some more with a mischievous grin.

“You know what I think?”

“I can’t read minds like you _Jetii_ can.”

“I think you’re _jealous_.”

Din’s blood stopped dead in his chest _. Could Luke-?_

_No. Impossible._

He went for the flirting angle regardless.

“And what would I have to be jealous about, _cyar’ika_?” he asked, in what he hoped was an alluring way.

Luke scrunched his face up in confusion at the Mando’a he didn’t understand.

_Interesting…_

“That thousands of other people will get to see me like this.” Luke declared, stepping back a bit.

Din wasn’t sure how to reply, so he crowded Luke’s space just the same, trying to intimidate him into agreeing. ~~(It had worked once before.)~~

“I’m happy for as many people to see you as you wish them to.”

Luke was looking up at him now, having been successfully crowded into the wall near the door.

“I just don’t think you should post something so… _private_.”

Luke’s knees weakened at the way Din rolled the last word, as if he was implying something dirty.

“Got any personal interest in the matter, do you Din? ” Luke teased, his voice going breathless at the name because Din had leaned in and Luke was fairly sure Din’s helmet was in his breathing space now and-

Din had lost his train of thought, everything was heady and intoxicating and _oh dear maker he could swear there was nothing but Luke’s mouth and face being right there-_

So close…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66Iz6sMlRc4 this is the savage dance
> 
> I pulled a lulumonnie here I would apologise but I enjoy it too much lmao
> 
> also Din covering his face in the heat of the moment despite having a helmet 10/10 top dumbass energy moves of 2021
> 
> just an update: next chapter most likely coming out tomorrow ! Ik today is my normal update day but ya girl busy T_T


	11. free falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger resolution + internet comments ;) 
> 
> sorry this is late! 
> 
> song for this: Talk Too Much by COIN
> 
> just a note: this week has felt like a fucking month and a half so if the writing style has changed or feels a bit off that is why !! I may come back and beta this when I'm fresh so if it changes that is also why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok Ik y'all are raring to read this chap after a week n a bit wait but PLS JUST WAIT A MIN 
> 
> y'all: you think leaving us on that frustrating cliffhanger was funny?  
> me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8k-3K_fDHU 
> 
> also I really want y'all to check out this fic called 'In Spite of It' by HiddenEye because FUCK it's so good please it deserves more views and like, c'mon ya'll my 13k word meme fic has 5,000 hits but their rlly good 30k word fic only has 3,000 when it deserves the hit number I got with this 
> 
> ALSO IM AT 6000 HITS?? Y'ALL WHERE R U ALL COMING FROM???? HI???? DAMN OK ??? THANK U !!

Din, unable to fight the pull of their combined gravity, reached towards Luke’s face before-

 _OooOO!!!_ A gentle cry came from the door.

Din and Luke jumped in surprise, Luke flushing deep scarlet as Din caught sight of a small green form in the light of the doorway.

“Grogu, what-“

Grogu stood in the doorway and pouted. Din looked between his son and Luke, conflicted in which situation to deal with first, before moving towards Grogu to see what he wanted. Luke took the moment to compose himself leaning against the wall in the dark, heart racing, rubbing his face as if to wake himself up from a dream. 

Grogu waddled in. “Ah!” he made a noise that sounded like attitude before sighing and waddling away.

Luke started laughing as he left, stopping Din in his tracks with his comment about Grogu gaining an attitude, before calming from his laughing fit as Din gave him a weird look. Confusion the colour orange oozed off Din’s force aura.

“What?” he asked in return.

“What’s so funny?”

“Grogu apparently came down to complain he couldn’t sleep because we were awake.” Luke chuckled, pushing himself off the wall and wiping his clammy hands on his thighs. That wasn’t the _whole truth_ exactly, but Luke thought it was enough to satisfy Din. Grogu had _actually_ complained about the bright pink force aura they had worked up, huffed about not being able to sleep when the aura had dimmed, and he left.

Din tilted his head, not quite satisfied by Luke's answer but also slightly puzzled. Luke smirked back at him. “C’mon then tiger, bed time.” He teased.

Din sighed a put upon dramatic sigh at the teasing name and left to oblige his son's wish that he sleep while Luke moved to pick his communicator up from the floor.

* * *

_Slightly earlier_

Grogu tossed and turned, the bright pink light at the corner of his vision refusing to leave as he tried to find a position that would get rid of it.

You know that thing when you’re a kid? You’re going to bed but your dad is watching football or some shit at full volume in the living room? And _of course_ you try to ignore how loud it is for about fifteen minutes, but you just _can’t?_ Then you toss and turn, having a moment of indecision before deciding to go tell him to turn it the fuck down so you can _sleep_. So you end up doing the walk of frustration from your room to the living room to go get him to turn it down but really half of it is that you don’t quite want to go to sleep just yet?

That was Grogu at this point and time with the bright and annoying pink force aura he couldn’t get rid of.

Of course, this would be confusing to Din- who couldn’t see force auras- but what Grogu didn’t realize was that his father and teacher were in the middle of… sorting their feelings out, persay.

Regardless, he waddled his way back to bed after the whole debacle somewhat puzzled.

_Adults were weird._ Grogu thought to himself.

_Weird, Humans are._ A separate force entity Grogu had talked to in his head a few times before corrected him, a warm feeling that wasn’t Grogu’s doing washing over him.

* * *

Back in his room, Luke looked over what he had ended up recording with his communicator earlier, grinning and glowing his way through experiencing Din’s reaction to the holotiktok dance all over again. While Luke was technically _cheating_ at this whole flirting game because he was using the force to read Din’s emotions, he couldn’t use that here in the recording.

Without using the force, it was still clear as day that the confident and cocky dance had affected Din. His posture in the video had changed abruptly, he was shifting nervously and his stance and muscles coiled as if in anticipation of something. He vibrated with a different energy- the enraptured buzzing energy of starlight as if someone had struck him with lightning and seeing it on Din made Luke’s skin skip with it’s own electric current. Vivid memories of the moment where electricity, magnetism and gravity had crackled in overdrive in the air between them nearly cracked Luke’s chest open with a rare kind of heady sticky warmth.

Luke had been originally fretted that Din may not react too visibly, as the helmet was a notable barrier in reading his emotions- but it hadn’t been a problem, Din’s reaction was _there_ as clear as day. Luke had spent far too long to be considered acceptable wondering how Din’s expression would change if he wasn’t wearing the helmet, how having Din’s undivided attention with those magnetic eyes would feel.

After their first meeting, Luke had actively attempted to forget Din’s face when he found out not removing his helmet was part of Din’s creed. But the thing was, the memory haunted him no matter how many times he attempted to purge it. It stuck to his very flesh and bone like the breath of a lover by moonlight.

It floated into his consciousness now despite himself.

_What would those brown eyes look like in the dim light of the room from earlier?_

_The ruffled hair- the soft li-_

_Din had been reaching for him earlier, was it to kiss him?_

_Would Din’s eyes glitter with the bright amusement his aura had gleamed with as he leaned in?_

Luke felt electric- energized and clean like a circuit had been completed somewhere within him.

And perhaps it had, for all Luke knew.

* * *

greensaberwthecartier ✔️: #flipthecamerachallenge with the nets’ favourite Mandalorian 😌

**Comments:**

chakrayogaVSCO: ok u know what @greenpinkandbeige? ur right this is the gayest shit I’ve seen in my life

chakrayogaVSCO: lucky luke !

lulumonnie: JUST KISS ALREADYY

gremlinsupreme: DID U SEE THE WAY HE TRIED TO COVER HIS FACE HE’S SUCH A DUMBASS LMAO THAT SO SWEET

raccoonboi: ok but this is the cutest shit ever my week? Made

dankfarrickimdone: THE HOARSE ‘U ARE NOT POSTING THAT’ AT THE END KMN THAT IS SO SEXY PLEASE

localcryptid: how can he kiss Luke with the helmet???? will he have to take it off????

witchboimarvel: this cleared my skin and watered my crops

BTSstan: your honour, it’s TRUE LOVE

delphinvs: they’re so farricking cute Please

mentalspaco: KISS KISS KISS

bookishowl: I would stay single for my entire life if it meant they got to get together pls Maker MAKE IT HAPPEN

ahsokatano: damn… these bitches gay! good for them… good for them!

idonotexist: so their ship name is skydalorian right? bc? Skywalker? and Mandalorian?

ahsokatano replying to idonotexist: wait he’s a KRIFFING SKYWALKER?????????????

ahsokatano replying to idonotexist: bitch say sike rn fr

idonotexist replying to ahsokatano: not sike? u didn't know he's Luke Skywalker? 

allergictokiwis: THIS BROKE ME IT’S SO CUTE AHHHHHHHHHHHH

ShyOwl: hEY!! YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!!!

ShippingTrash4Life: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again here to plug 'In Spite of It' by HiddenEye but also I would highly recommend 'What the Stars Let in' by ShyOwl and 'Christ in Repose' by spqr 
> 
> 'In Spite of It' by HiddenEye: is a slowburn set on Yavin IV and idk I love their take on their relationship it reminds me of The Strongest Force in the Galaxy but if Luke didn't have a gaggle of youngling kids and obi wan didn't pop up much (or at all) + u pour in a good helping of Mando culture u have no idea how much of a slut for fictional cultures I am so :) 
> 
> 'What the Stars Let in' by ShyOwl: is also a slowburn but essentially Luke and Din ( who is Manda'lor) get married but for politics and it's just Din n Luke getting to know each other under that guise it's really cute and the flirting is perfect and really fluffy I adore it
> 
> 'Christ in Repose' by spqr: is a oneshot where it's essentially this fic's concept but reversed: Luke is a known 'superhero' figure but no one knows it's Luke so it's a Clark Kent esque situation and I love it it's beautiful and poetic I cried reading it bc it's just poetic and beautiful so mwah 
> 
> anyway if you end up reading any of these !! send the authors my love !!! 💜💜💜💜 thought I'd use my platform to boost these !
> 
> also I wrote a quick intimate type soft scene for the two of them as a somewhat apology for this not turning out the way y'all probably wanted ;)  
> it's part 3 of the ahsoka simp series!
> 
> if someone could comment if the comment number is like one off a round number could u pls do that because that shit drives me fucking insane I really don't care if ur double commenting I would literally marry you if u made the comment number a round number


	12. (bonus) (pt 1) Mando Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by arualiaa's comment on Chapter 7
> 
> Also I'm using the same Death Watch characters I made from Chapter 7 so enjoy lmao 
> 
> Song for this: acting like that by YUNGBLUD ft Machine Gun Kelly
> 
> I decided this was a 2 parter but the second part to this will be after the plot ends for this fic because I want to include Din in this ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh like I love the fact that bonus chaps are more my prerogative to post what and when I want sdfsfsd 
> 
> Anyway I've spent this day kind of depressed so let's laugh together huh

**SHOWING WHAT'S UNDER MY HELMET!! (not clickbait)**

_Huh?_

The tumbnail was a picture of a Mandalorian helmet in the arms of someone with a completely blurred out obscured face. 

Evuuc opened the holotube video, confused. _Wasn't this from Trec's channel? What happened to his creed?_

The video was 10 minutes long, and Evuuc clicked on it , his heart sinking into his chest as the video loaded. 

Surely Trec, one of the most hardcore and reckless creed followers Evuuc knew would not be so stupid as to take his helmet off? _And on camera, no less?_

But then Evuuc ended up sitting through a ten minute video of Trec introducing the various different parts of the circuitry under his helmet, starting with the heat and infrared scanners and ending with the Trec whining about how he needed to replace his flamethrower circuitry. 

"...and here’s the circuitry that connects wirelessly to the vambrace, and it’s all padded on the inside, see? You saw it, now stop asking” Trec was saying in the video. 

_What the farrick?_

_Wait._

Evuuc rewound the ending of the video, when Trec had put the helmet on the table right side up to verbally conclude the video, the visor of the helmet pointing towards the camera. 

_Was that?_

"Trec, _please_ tell me you didn't set up a clickbait video just to prank everyone?" Evuuc asked Trec, having called him in the middle of his fit of resulting laughter when he realised what was reflected in the visor. 

"I won't tell you then." Trec replied, and Evuuc could just _hear_ the self satisfied smirk in his voice. 

Evuuc laughed, struggling to stop himself from doing so. 

"Dude, that was kriffing _genius_. You nearly had me there." 

"You and 1 million others, apparently." 

"ONE MILLION PEOPLE CLICKED ON THAT?"

"Yup." Trec chuckled. "People's eagerness to invade others privacy knows no bounds." 

Evuuc let out an agreeing non-laugh. "Yeah." 

"Seriously though, that kriff paid my beer fund my guy." Trec gloated smugly from his side of the phone. 

"Wow." Evuuc shook his head. "Well at least you can make money off people being nosy?" 

"Yeah." Trec's grin was clear from his voice. 

"You have to admit though, the paper bag in the reflection was farricking hilarious." Evuuc complimented appreciatively. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence when the conversation fell short, where they weren't sure what to say on the subject. 

"Hey, you know-" Trec started, before cutting himself off. 

"What?" Evuuc asked, getting up from his bed and stretching. He'd spent a few spare hours browsing the holonets and his back was kinked up from neglect. 

Trec, clearly realising he's already dug whatever hole he was about to get himself in, cleared his throat. 

"Well, maybe... do you want to get a beer with me... sometime? Maybe?" he asked, clearly trying to make it sound casual without sounding nervous. Evuuc smiled at the endearment of it all, warmth filling his chest. 

"Yeah! Sounds good." 

"Cool." Trec audibly sighed with a small smile in his voice. 

There was another moment of silence as they both tried to find something else to say, not quite wanting to end the call just yet.

"You know, I think it's going to become a trend."

"Huh?" Trec asked, clearly shaken from whatever thoughts he was having. 

"The clickbait 'what's under my mask' thing. I bet other Death Watchers are going to try it for a laugh."

"Yeah, I bet." 

Evuuc smiled. 

"Well I better go, I need to report for duty. Stupid forge work again." he sighed. 

Trec laughed. "Don't say that!! You're becoming the next Armourer!!! You know how much of an _honour_ that is." He teased. 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't wait up!" Evuuc chuckled, ending the call. 

* * *

Evuuc, was in fact, right when a week later all kinds of Mandalorian figures all followed suit. Even the famously twice dead crime lord _Boba Fett_ participated, which only served to bolster the fame of the trend. 

When it got to the Armourer that Trec had done that, she had practically had a heart attack while Evuuc snickered in the corner unashamedly while she chastised Trec about it.

Evuuc was back on forge duty, the Armourer having assigned him some daily smelting to do while she was away on Concordia. It is in this sweaty and shirtless state that Trec found him, and it took at least fifteen minutes to compose himself again before he went back to the forges to tell him about the net trend he had created. 

"Did you see that even Koska got in on it?" Trec asked the air by way of greeting when he managed to get into the forges again. 

Evuuc tilted his helmet, his interest piqued from where he was dealing with a particularly stubborn metal that was sadly not beskar. 

"Bo-Katan's pet?" Evuuc asked, disdain dripping from his voice. It was clear he was wrinkling his nose or frowning under his helmet because of the way his exposed neck flexed. 

"Yeah." 

"Well, lemme see." Evuuc relented, giving in to Trec's clear attempt at distracting him.

Trec passed him a tablet, the colour rendered video of her helmet insides on the screen as she explained how the communications systems worked in the inside of the helmet. At the end, reflected in the visor, was Koska in a rubber wookie mask. 

Trec and Evuuc took one look at the screen, and then at each other, and burst out laughing. 

"A kriffing wookie mask-" Evuuc wheezed, moving away from the forge so as to not accidentally burn himself. 

Trec shared this joke, because he started laughing harder at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I FOUND SOMETHING LIKE THAT BUT SIMILIAR SFSDF https://www.tiktok.com/@dakdjarin/video/6921112462469156102?lang=en&is_copy_url=1&is_from_webapp=v2
> 
> PLEASE THIS SENT ME
> 
> I may have taken it a bit far and shipped two OCs together Jesus fuck I have no self control lmao 
> 
> ngl I had fun with Evuuc n Trec they're kinda cute
> 
> Question: What should Ahsoka's username be? I need something sapphic/ wlw type vibes but also smth that encapsulates her character !


	13. (bonus) Ahsoka & Obi Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to which @JellyPhish2004 inspired me and I cannot stop myself from writing it because goddamn this is funny and I am once again depressed and not kind enough to myself
> 
> Ahsoka is sapphic no I do not make the rules
> 
> Song for this bc it weirdly fits: I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry  
> and yes it applies to all three of these dumbasses not just Ahsoka lmaooOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: is coming towards the end of this fic
> 
> my inability to finish fics: 👁👄👁 bitch I hope the fuck you do, you'll be a dead son of a bitch I tell you that 
> 
> pls bear with me y'all I'm going thru the 5 stages of 'oh shit this is almost over'

"OBI WAN!!! C'MERE YOU OLD FART-"

" _FORCES_ AHSOKA!! Yes? What the kriff do you want?" Obi Wan sighed, shimmering into existence before Ahsoka's eyes. Ahsoka had been in the forest clearing for an hour, shouting her throat raw trying to get Obi Wan to appear. 

Ahsoka was livid, and rightfully so. She was apparently the _last_ to find out her old master had a _kriffing son_. 

"Luke, that Jedi hero I've heard so much about, is apparently a farricking _Skywalker_." Ahsoka ranted, ignoring Obi Wan's exasperation. "Now that means two things, either Anakin had a secret sibling, which is unlikely, or he had a son."

"Ah." Obi Wan sounded, seeing the problem at hand immediately. He seemed to squirm a little nervously despite himself. 

"Well? Answer me Obi Wan, _did Anakin have a son_?" Ahsoka demanded. 

Obi Wan gave in. "Yes." he sighed, bracing himself to face Ahsoka's temper at the absurdity of the situation. 

"Are you for kriffing _real_? Like, _not_ kidding me?" Ahsoka asked, very tetchy.

"I wouldn't lie about this, Ahsoka." 

"Really? Because for some reason you thought it best not to include me in the loop about this." 

Obi Wan sighed, not answering her because he knew it was obvious to Ahsoka why he didn't tell her about it. The Jedi code and the rise of Darth Vader being big barriers in it. 

Ahsoka crossed her arms and paced, thinking during the moment of silence they fell into.

"Was it Padmé?"

"Huh?"

"The mother, was it Padmé? I _knew_ there was something off about the pair of them."

"Yes." Obi Wan confirmed, albeit irritably. 

Ahsoka stopped pacing, shocked but also sensing a pattern.

"SO IS ALL THIS CONVOLUTED FAMILY GOING TO FARRICK LEADERS OF PLANETS OR SOMETHING?!" 

Obi Wan flushed with embarrassment but laughed. 

"I didn't!!" Obi Wan defended himself. 

"Don't you start, you dated Satine." Anakin badgered, shimmering into existence next to Obi Wan. 

"Exactly." Ahsoka bristled, a bit bothered Anakin had showed up but at least she had one more person to yell at for this. 

"Yeah, but at least we didn't have kids!" Obi Wan replied defensively. 

"Oh yeah?" Anakin challenged, a grin on his face. "Two words: _Korkie Kryze_. You know, I wonder who his parents were considering his mom _wasn't_ Bo-Katan and Satine died without consorts." 

Obi Wan paled, caught in the act. 

"Korkie???! KRIFFING KORKIE KRYZE WAS YOUR FARRICKING SON??!" Ahsoka shouted, incredulous.

"I... I guess?" Obi Wan winced. Anakin was laughing his ass off next to him about Ahsoka ripping into Obi Wan about it. 

"Not only that, our old man here has been rubbing off on Skywalker 2.0." Ahsoka sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Huh?" Anakin asked, confused.

"I'm _not_ that old." Obi Wan muttered in vain.

"Luke Skywalker has the hots for the newly appointed Manda'lor." Ahsoka announced smugly. 

"He what-" Obi Wan spluttered, Anakin was again killing himself laughing next to him as Obi Wan tried to give him a death glare for doing so.

"Like master like padawan, huh?" Anakin chuckled, teasing Obi Wan but also interested in the news of his son. 

"The _kriff_ do you mean _newly appointed_ -" 

"I mean that he only recently got hold of the darksaber." 

"Oh." Obi Wan said, clearly caught out by this information.

"Regardless, I can't believe that for all these years I thought you both were farricking _celibate_. Force-" Ahsoka sighed, frustrated, and flopped on a nearby boulder to sit on. "You both broke the code for a couple of senators. Like, of all people- farricking _senators_? for kriffing real?" 

"Hey! Padmé was beautiful, fierce and smart! And so many other things!" Anakin defended, affronted. Obi Wan seemed to share this sentiment. "I agree. Satine was graceful, elegant, stunning and more- I don't see the issue here." 

"Maybe that both of you, and your son Luke, have what's called a _type_." Ahsoka laughed. "You have to admit knocking up planet leaders is a strange pattern."

"Like you can talk." Anakin grumbled.

"I can! I've never broken the code." Ahsoka declared, cocksure of herself as ever. 

"Really?" Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. "So then I was imagining that one time I saw you sneaking out of Senator Chuchi's room that one night?" 

Ahsoka flushed, embarrassed. 

"She what-" Anakin spluttered, looking between Obi Wan and Ahsoka. "The Pantoran senator? How did I not know?" 

"Probably because she was more discrete about it than the both of us." Obi Wan mused. 

"Perhaps... I may have... skirted the rules a bit... but at least we didn't date seriously ! Or have kids for that matter!!" Ahsoka tried to defend, seeming a little shy on the subject. 

"Uh huh." Obi Wan sounded, seeming unimpressed. 

Ahsoka scoffed. "Like you can talk." Obi Wan seemed a little humbled after that reminder. 

"Anyway, I can't believe you both had farricking sons without anyone knowing. Did Obi Wan hide Luke away or something?" 

Anakin coughed. "And a daughter." 

Ahsoka wheeled on him, incredulous. 

"AND A DAUGHTER? YOU BROKE THE CODE TWICE????!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for depression context: I woke up this morning and my brain decided to remind me of this one moment in my life that I was horrible to someone by accident and tried to convince me that I am indeed a horrible person because of that one particular thing 
> 
> I headcannon that Ahsoka had a fling with the Pantoran senator because c'mon their chemistry just... c'mon y'all they suddenly were really close one episode and Ahsoka fit the unconscious role of 'guard that a senator had a fling with' a bit too easily with her 
> 
> (I may be biased however but fucking sue me for all I care, Senator Chuchi is hot)
> 
> Obi Wan here is kind of a gift for Jedi Master Lou - supreme Obi Wan simp, so enjoy :) 
> 
> also: to all the ppl going on about how Din is going to be Manda'lor next season- I raise you: Korkie Kryze, Jedi Mandalorian, taking the throne from Din and doing a great job
> 
> Hi!! Just a quick update for y'all- while Ik today is my 'update day' so to speak, it's unclear whether or not I will update substantially today because I kind of woke up depressed as all hell but I will still update the next genuine chapter (hopefully) tomorrow not to fear !! idk if y'all will see this but !! just to let y'all know :) thank you all for your comments and I'll see you in the next chapter whenever this week that is !


	14. flames blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they deal with it? :))))
> 
> This chapter is kind of a primer for the upcoming ones, but essentially... we're almost there ;)
> 
> song for this: deep end by fousheé (which I listened to to write this bc my music taste is as dead as I am ) or 505 by Arctic Monkeys (which fits this better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading What The Stars Let In (which is rlly good btw) and I realised that Luke being unable to receive good things from others bc he's such a giver is.... also me.... so.... I did the logical thing and had a breakdown (but like on Sunday) ... so that was fun! 
> 
> also was considering translating this fic into Chinese!!! idk if that's a good idea but it would be good practice for my reading test lmao but what do y'all think bc apparently Star Wars is not very popular compared to Star Trek in China so idk how many ppl would read it in Chinese that's all 
> 
> another thing: holy shit we're at 7,000 hits I'm just... wow y'all that's so amazing thank you 🥺🥺🥺

Luke couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was back in the moment where he was almost certain Din was going to try kiss him- Mandalorian way or otherwise. 

_Din in his breathing space, Din's bare hands on his jaw, neck, collar-_

Luke gulped, turning over, trying to wipe the image from his brain. 

_The moment when they finally made contact- lips or forehead finally blessing Luke's skin- skin to skin rushing with electricity-_

Forces. He released a frustrated breath he didn't realise he was holding. Luke almost tried to pull his hair out before stopping himself- it wouldn't do for him to go prematurely bald. His hand was trembling when he pulled it away. He tried not to dwell on the intensity of the shivers. 

_Ding_ ! Luke jumped for his communicator, idly hoping it was Din texting him. 

ewok 

just saw your latest holotiktok

that was....

better than expected

:D so you can admit I was right?

_read at 10:30pm_

Luke didn't have the mental capacity for Leia's sisterly teasing right now. He tossed his communicator back onto his bedside table with a slight sense of disappointment. 

_What if Din had intended to press up against him further? Would Luke trail his own hand up Din's arm? What if - What if - what if-_

His mind spun, Luke as it's captive in the dead of night. 

* * *

The night was too suffocating. Everything in his room was suffocating, if Din was honest. 

Din, in his room across the hallway from Luke, was sharing the same plight as him- cursed in wondering where that moment would've gone had Grogu not interrupted. 

_If Din kissed Luke, would he have kissed back??_

_What if Din had pushed his boundaries? Had Luke been uncomfortable?_

_But-_

~~_He seemed to enjoy it._ ~~

**_Dank farrick._ **

_Images of Din pressing up against Luke in the dark of that room, Luke flushed and panting, Din kissing down his neck, a star in his chest at the s-_

**_Maker. _**Din thought breathlessly, pressing his palms into the sockets of his eyes as if to exorcise the beautifully obscene visions of Luke under his fingertips. Why does he feel like a bonfire had settled into his chest? Why did Din feel this pull, this gravity like twin stars, with every fibre of his being so strongly? This was nothing like anything he'd felt before, he'd never been _this_ tempted to pull his helmet off and make a mess of Luke the many ways his imagination seemed to provide for him. Din's self restraint was cracking. 

Din groaned in frustration into the emptiness of his room, almost in realisation of this feeling he couldn't name, before regretting it immediately as he heard Grogu shift and wake slightly from the cot he slept in whenever he made it clear that's where he wanted to sleep. 

Grogu made a questioning noise from the cot, and Din comforted him lowly, listening as Grogu seemed to accept this and turn over. 

His head swarmed with more in the return of the quiet. 

_If this is karma's idea of torture, it's very effective._ Din mused to himself. He was torn between his fantasies and contemplating the morality of taking his helmet off to kiss Luke, and it caused a splitting headache at the fact there was no clear answer- no clear conclusion. 

Logically, his brain kept saying the usual thing; _you can't take it off, it's against the creed_ and murmured something about loosing his soul for doing so. 

But a smaller, more emotional part of his brain whispered: _you took it off for the kid, and Luke means just as much- surely you could do him the same honour?_

This was a war with himself he wasn't sure he would win. How could one fight the divinity of love? Of your own soul upon recognising that you both were weaved from the same starlight? 

If Din settled into sleep despite the buzzing of his head, he slept fitfully. 

* * *

_What if-_

Luke scrolled through his holotiktok comment section again, having given up on sleep ages ago, pacing. Half thoughts raced through him like lightning bolts.

_No._

_But?_

Luke halted suddenly, and R2 beeped at him irritably. "Shhh." Luke shushed R2, watching as R2 huffed (they way droids huff at least), and powered back down to charge. 

_He could-_

_But what about the creed?_

_Would that be considered a publicity stunt?_

_Pleasing the fans..._

_Would that excuse fly?_

_Would Din even agree? Seems a little superficial-_

The communicator browser in the palm of his hand hovered, various different wiki pages for Mandalorian culture open on different tabs. The one open was about expressing affection. 

Din called Luke _cyar'ika_ earlier, and Luke couldn't help but wonder... was the endearment a sort of confession? Confirmation? ~~Mocking ?~~

Luke was hatching a plan. He had gotten this far under the guise of holotiktok trends, what's one more? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I started this fic I thought it would be like 7 chapters so I could then make a neat exit to read Dune and study, but here we are I guess and I'm a clown- I love making things long and involved HAHAHAHA
> 
> the amount of lunar new year ads I've seen? a shit ton y'all it's only making me more hype for it PLS 
> 
> the amount of pineapple tarts I am gunning to consume is far too fuckin many y'all  
> update: I had my first pineapple tart of the season and that shit was divine :) 
> 
> I overuse the hyphen and italics here but frankly don't care lmao
> 
> I hope this is ok !! What do you think Luke is going to ask Din to do?


	15. engines roaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> Song for this: Talk Too Much by COIN (bc it is very apt)
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to @delphinvs because I'm officially giving them an award because I SWEAR I SEE YOU EVERY DINLUKE FIC I GO IT'S LIKE THAT 'everywhere I go... I see his face.' MEME BECAUSE YOU'RE EVERYWHERE
> 
> So here's my official award for 'most dinluke fics consumed' to them- congratulations! you're a big nerd SDFSDF
> 
> Also to laevis purely because they're lovely UwU 
> 
> Note: I imagine Jogan fruit is like Rambutans considering where they animated Clone wars they have a lot of Rambutans and the resemblance is too similar to be a coincidence (but I get it bc Rambutans are absolutely DELICIOUS- if you ever have a chance to have one please do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so y'all I just read the new chapter of What the Stars Let In.... and y'all.... can op (ShyOwl) stop reading my inner psyche like... yes I have trust issues yes I am too good at feelings yes I repress all my feelings yes I have a martyr complex yes I give too much please stop reading my mind holy shit I love the story but rn feels like it's free therapy OOF
> 
> what the stars let in author: so do u relate to Din or Luke here  
> me: yes
> 
> sorry for not updating for ages ! things got fucking busy y'all Jesus Christ Ik my update day was on Mon and now it's Fri but let's just pretend it's Mon rn have an extra long update just so y'all forgive me <3

Din found Luke in the kitchen that morning, looking ruffled and a little hungover. He was standing at the metallic kitchen island in the middle, whisking something in a small bowl with a wooden whisk. Luke hadn't seemed to have noticed him enter, and Din was quiet- trying not to disturb whatever he was doing. 

Something was frying, too? Din sniffed to confirm it, before peering in the saucepan on the stove. An egg was frying, the sizzles and pops of it loud now that he was paying attention to it. Din moved to the fridge to get something to eat before settling on a Jogan fruit, which he started to crush to be able to get the hard shell off as he finally moved to peer down at what Luke was whisking. 

_It was... green?_

Din looked up at Luke, who had finally taken notice of the fact he was in the kitchen. "What is that?" 

Luke chuckled as if he knew he'd ask that. "Special Jedi drink." he quipped. 

Din raised his eyebrow at him from behind his helmet. Sometimes he wondered if Luke pretended things were _Jedi shit_ purely to mess with him. 

Luke, as if sensing his doubtfulness, laughed again. "I'm serious. Matcha used to be part of a culture on a planet far away, but the Jedi brought it into their culture. It's caffeinated and meant to restore harmony." 

_Huh_. Din was unsure how a drink could maintain harmony, but if it helped, Din wouldn't bash it. 

"Sounds neat." 

"It's very good. I prefer making it cold, but you can make it hot too. It's just a tea drink." Luke shrugged. 

Din nodded. "I've never seen you make it before, though. Or fried eggs for that matter." 

"Am I suddenly showing signs of the dark side because I break routine?" Luke teased. Din felt a little silly for being concerned at the sudden change in routine. 

"I don't make Matcha much because it's hard to get. The fried eggs are a hangover cure attempt." Luke laughed. 

_Oh_. Din felt a bit thick for not making the connection. 

"It's fine, I get it. You bounty hunters are all about routines- it's part of your job to know how people behave so you can pick them up for a bounty." 

"That's true." Din digressed. "Need any help?" he offered when he didn't know what else to talk about when Luke didn't reply.

"Nope. I'm almost done." Luke pepped, turning to pour the shot of Matcha he had finished whisking into a tall empty glass. He pulled out some milk and poured it in there as well, mixing it until he was satisfied with it. When Luke was done with it, it was a light green drink that reminded him faintly of spotchka but instead of blue it was green. He watched Luke pop a metal straw into it with a flourish. 

Din smiled as Luke turned to him, looking proud of himself. 

"It looks nice." he complimented, mostly just to see Luke's smile brighten. 

"Thanks. Do you want a sip?" Luke offered. 

Din shrugged, thinking ' _why the kriff not?_ ' 

Luke held it out to him, and instead of letting Luke relinquish the drink to him, Din leaned down and pulled his helmet up a bit to take a sip from the straw. Din then leaned back, trying his best to focus on the flavour of the drink rather than the rising heat in Luke's cheeks and his own delight at the action. 

The Matcha tasted a little like earthy tea but sweeter- it was certainly a somewhat strong flavour, but it was smoothed out by the milk. There was a mellow quality to it that made Din understand why it was a grounding drink. 

"It's good." Din admitted. "It may not be to everyone's taste- it seems a little strong, but I like it." 

Luke gave him a private smile that looked fetching combined with his red cheeks. Before Din could say anything Luke turned around as if to compose himself. "Well I'm glad you enjoy it. When Han came over once and saw me drinking it, he got jokingly worried it had something to do with Grogu." he laughed self-consciously as if he thought Din would've been thinking this too. 

"Is it?" Din asked, trying to make it clear he hadn't thought that.

"No, of course not." Luke scoffed. "It's ground up dried tea powder- it really has nothing to do with him." 

"Well then it's not. I didn't think it was." Din shrugged as he started to pull the fleshy white fruit from his Jogan fruit. He almost wanted to pull his helmet off and eat it here- purely just to bask in the domesticity of the moment, but he stopped himself and put the fruit on a plate. Luke didn't look surprised at the action. 

Din froze. Both mentally and physically. 

If he had this level of domesticity with Luke, then... _wasn't he technically clan by now?_

The thought stopped him in his tracks. But Luke was still watching him- he loosened up and pushed the thought for later. 

"How's the hangover doing?" Din teased finally, setting about looking for something to do before deciding on making some caf. 

"Surprisingly ok. Tipsy me had the good decency to drink a litre of water- I don't know how, but." Luke laughed. 

"Well you're surprisingly perceptive for someone who was tipsy last night." Din quipped, a little disappointed. He had been half hoping that Luke was drunk enough to forget yesterday's _incident_ so he had time to sort through his feelings. 

Luke laughed, but didn't answer him. He turned to tend to his crackling egg as Din moved to get the milk for the caf machine. 

Din wondered if they were going to talk about it at all, or if Luke was going to pretend it didn't happen. 

"Could you pass the salt, please?" Luke asked, leaning away from his eggs as he pushed them off the pan with a spatula onto a plate. Din passed him the salt from where it had been nestled near the caf machine. 

"Thanks." Luke muttered, passing it back after using it. Instead of going to look for a seat in the dining hall, Luke grabbed a fork and his plate and leaned against the kitchen island to eat his sunny side up egg. 

"Aren't you going to put toast with that?" Din suggested, looking up from where he was watching the caf machine fill his cup. 

Luke rolled his eyes. "Carbs." 

"You're skinny enough, Skywalker." Din chided. 

"Let's just say I'm feeling very priestly this morning." Luke argued back playfully as he scooped up more egg with his fork. 

Din sighed fondly. "Just promise me you'll eat more at lunch then."

Luke sighed as well with a more fond exasperation at Din's mothering. "Alright." he groaned dramatically. Din rolled his eyes.

"Drama king." He muttered.

"What did you just say to me?" Luke asked, seeming playfully affronted.

"Drama king." Din repeated, joking challenge in his tone. 

"I'll have you know I am not." Luke pouted, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Din teased, thinking of many example scenarios when this was not the case. 

Luke raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him to find one situation he had been dramatic in.

"You had the whole smoke in hallway, dramatic lighting of your laser sword, and over the top use of your Jedi hood thing going for you when we met. Tell me, Skywalker, in what universe is that _not dramatic_?" 

Luke grumbled. "I had a first impression to make." he muttered. 

Din laughed. "Sure you did." Din goaded unbelievingly. 

"I can be practical sometimes." Luke protested.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Skywalker." Din rolled his eyes, walking away with his caf to go collect his plate of Jogan fruit from where he left it on the kitchen island. "I'm gonna go eat, I'll be back later - yeah?" 

Luke sighed, acting put-upon. "Alright." he replied dramatically.

Din laughed at the act. "And I better be seeing something carb-heavy being made in the kitchen for lunch later, yeah?" 

Luke rolled his eyes at the overprotectiveness, nodding with a small fond smile. 

Din left to go back to his bedroom, pulling off some of his armour to get comfortable in the seat there. 

As Din ate, the thought from earlier came back to him. _Wasn't Luke technically clan?_ It felt weird eating separate from him all of a sudden at the realisation. 

Din almost got up to go back to eat with Luke- before stopping himself to think this through. _Technically_ clan was not the same as _actually_ clan. Luke had to actually reciprocate his feelings before becoming clan through romance- and he was nervous about that already. 

_But- even if Luke doesn't reciprocate, he could still be a brother to you, right? Brothers are still clan?_

_Gods_. Din sighed frustratedly, picking at his Jogan fruit to pull it off the hard seed at the centre. _The things he would give for the Armourer's wisdom right now._

But the more he thought it through, the more it made sense to him. Regardless of how Luke felt, Luke had made it clear they'd always be on good terms somehow. Either through Grogu, their friendship or obligation- Din knew Luke was clear in the fact that regardless of what happened he'd continue to take care of Grogu and support Din in his fatherhood of Grogu. Din's heart raced at the realisation that he could reasonably ask Luke to be clan with him regardless of what position he would take in his life. Not only that- becoming clan would cement the alliance they had formed in Grogu's best interest. 

_But you don't want just that, do you? Not just clan._ Din's fantasies whispered. 

He stopped in his tracks, honouring the fact he did in fact feel that way. Before assuring himself that he'd have time for that once he had passed the barrier that was his helmet. 

_That's that then._ Din thought, exhilarated. _We'll be clan._

For some reason he seemed to feel that that would solve all his problems. _What if he took his helmet off and Luke didn't like what he saw?_

Din's stomach dropped. 

* * *

Luke had tried to assess Din's mood this morning, the plan he had whipped up last night fresh on his mind as he sipped his matcha. 

His assessment had come up hopeful- he seemed in his spirits this morning, with a side of something else, something unsaid. Luke couldn't help the sink in his gut that he might have made Din uncomfortable yesterday before he squashed it. Luke _had_ to believe this would blossom the way he thought it had the possibility of doing. 

_The impasse of fear, Luke._ Han's voice in his head chided him. Luke sighed at the reminder. He kind of wished he didn't have to be scared.

Luke got ready for his Primeday, dressing up again as it had seemed to boost his confidence yesterday, and was sorely tempted to go and train again out of pure anxiety before remembering that Din would pick up on it. Instead he went to go wake the younglings up, setting about giving them training exercises to do - asking Faline to watch and make sure they finished them properly- and took Rylan out into the forest for some training more suitable for his level as a Padawan. 

"Rylan, you need to _focus_." Luke encouraged exasperatedly, watching as he tried again to use the force on the waterfall they were practicing the force on. 

Rylan grunted in frustration and exertion as he tried again, before giving up and flopping onto the nearest rock to take a break. Luke let out a small breath that wasn't quite a sigh as he went to join him. 

"How can I focus with you bouncing up and down like that?" Rylan grumbled when Luke finally came over. 

"Huh?" Luke replied, surprised. He hadn't realised he was doing that. 

"You are, don't tell me you're not. You're nervous about something." Rylan admonished. 

Luke considered it. Rylan was looking at him expectantly, expecting him to explain himself. 

"Well?" Rylan asked, and Luke gave in to the demand. His Padawan seemed genuinely concerned about him.

"I-" Luke found himself at a loss to explain himself. How could he? He fancied Rylan's friend's dad, for kriffs sake. "Nevermind." he stopped himself. 

There was a silence as Rylan scrutinised him. 

"It's about Mr. Djarin, isn't it?" Rylan asked, saying it more as a statement than a question. Luke burrowed into himself in embarrassment as Rylan smirked in victory. 

"Look, I don't know why you're nervous about whatever it is you're nervous about, he's clearly infatuated with you already." Rylan teased. 

Luke's head shot up to look at him. "What do you mean?" 

Rylan laughed genuinely, unable to stop for a full minute at the ridiculousness of it all. "Master." Rylan addressed him gently, laughter still in his voice. "You both have been absolutely infatuated with each other for the longest time, even we see it. Yusuf even asked me if you two were going to get married the other day in that childish way of his." 

Luke went absolutely scarlet with embarrassment at the fact the younglings all had caught onto his little crush. And then tried to burrow into himself again when Rylan mentioned Yusuf's question. 

"Kriff." Luke swore, trying to save face. "Maybe I should-"

"Should what? Confess to the poor man? Absolutely. He's been pining harder for you recently, we all haven't been able to figure out why." Rylan teased fondly the way teenagers do with their parents. "Any ideas?" he grinned. 

Luke looked sheepish, unsure if it was a good idea to spill. But he couldn't help himself- he hadn't told anyone about the incident last night and he wasn't sure _what_ to do. He explained the situation and his plan, Rylan listening intently and nodding and grinning knowingly in response. 

"So holotiktok is the way you two have been flirting? Forces, Master, I've gotta say that's a pretty weird courting ritual." Rylan laughed at the end, and Luke wanted to smack him. He pretended to almost do so, and Rylan just pushed him away with a smirk. 

"Well, if you want my advice on your plan- just go for it. You're both hopeless but it's logical enough to work." Rylan shrugged, his teal mohawk wobbling. "Don't be nervous. I just know he wants the same thing, he's just as extremely chivalrous as you are."

Rylan smirked mischievously. "Honestly he's been wanting to get with you this entire time, you should've seen his face whenever he'd come watch us lightsaber train while I was training for my Padawanship. Mr. Djarin looked like he wanted to fight a very _different_ sword fight with you, if you know what I mean." 

Luke stood up abruptly, hot with embarrassment. " _Rylan_! How could you insuate-" 

"I'm sorry! Just speaking the truth here-" Rylan shouted as he dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

Luke did smack him playfully this time, stomping back to the waterfall. "Just for that you'll have to practice this for another hour." he pouted. 

Rylan groaned and grumbled. "I help you and this is the thanks I get?" 

"Be grateful it's not more for insinuating that." Luke glowered in jest. 

Rylan huffed and got up from his stone, stretching before trying the waterfall again. He did better this time. 

* * *

Din had tried to push away his insecurities the entire day, so he did some manual tasks in the temple to clear his head. At some point Grogu had appeared and started following him around as he moved boxes in the hangar. Din just let him follow him around without saying anything, letting Grogu think he hadn't noticed him as Grogu was playing around to make sure Din didn't see him. He worked in silence as Grogu seemed to just enjoy playing shadow with him. 

By the time he had moved the boxes in the hangar to the storeroom, it was late afternoon and he had already stopped to talk to Grogu during lunch. By the time late afternoon came Grogu had already gone off to join his classmates once again and Din had just hummed some Mandalorian bonfire drinking tunes as he focused on the shifting of muscle from down to up and back again as he performed the menial task of moving boxes. 

The sun was setting in the hangar, so he stopped to appreciate it, standing there taking sips of water every now and again as he caught his breath. The sun looked beautiful blessing the tops of the trees and he appreciated the golden flashes that reflected in equally golden hair. 

_... Wait_ , Din thought, _golden hair_?

Din used his visor to zoom in on the horizon and saw Luke returning with his Padawan, Rylan - the one with the mohawk and beaded braid. 

_That's right, he was thinking of ways to train him now that he's a Padawan._ Din's brain supplied him with a memory of him tearing apart straw dummies this weekend worrying about it. 

But Din was happy to see Luke bantering with his Padawan as they made it back to the hangar of the Jedi temple. 

"Good training?" Din called out good-naturedly by way of a greeting as they approached.

"Yeah." Rylan smiled at him. His eyes flitted between them with an inscrutable expression on his face. 

Something passed between Luke and his Padawan when they glanced at each other, before Rylan smirked and gave Luke a stilted bow and left. Luke scoffed at him playfully- knowing he didn't like the whole bowing thing amongst Jedi- but rolled his eyes fondly as he left. 

"Your worries got solved, then?" Din asked.

"I guess. He needs more practice before any field missions. But I'm sure he'll make it." Luke fretted. 

"He'll be fine." Din assured him, and he believed it. There was something about Rylan that was so persevering and strong that he didn't doubt he could make it as a Jedi master with some work. 

Luke gave him a small grateful smile. "Thanks, Din." 

Din wanted to pull him into his arms right there and barely restrained himself. Though, at this point, he wasn't sure why he did. He'd pretty much shown his hand last night. 

"C'mon." Luke beckoned, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door that led to the main garden of the temple. Din warmed at the sweetness of the action as Luke dragged him off. "Dinner's probably almost ready, and I have twelve younglings to reckon with. I bet we'll be hearing all about Faline being a teacher for the first time today." 

"Faline taught?" Din asked, surprised. He knew Faline was mature for her age and the second youngest, but he hadn't expected Luke to get her to lead.

"I got her to lead some exercises I taught her with the younglings today. She seemed like she was ready for the responsibility." Luke told him.

Din smiled. "If you say so, Jedi Master Luke." 

Luke groaned and dropped Din's arm. Din mourned the lack of it almost instantly. "Don't _you_ start too." 

"It's just respecting your designation and rank!" Din protested with a grin. He knew Luke hated being treated like he was better than everyone else because he was a Jedi master and everyone else wasn't.

"You know I hate it." Luke complained pointedly. 

"But what else would I have left to needle you with?" Din needled warmly, following up behind Luke as they got to the dining hall- which was empty as usual except for a long table where the younglings sat eating their dinner. 

"They started without us." Din noted, watching as Faline facilitated the conversation and was scolding one of them for not wiping their mouth that was getting messy. 

Rylan was at the head of the table, leaving the other side at the end empty enough for both Din and Luke to sit together. Din dimly wondered if that was an accident. 

"Master Skywalker!" Yusuf called excitedly when he saw them sitting down at the table together after having picked their food up from the droids. 

"Yes?" Luke smiled back calmly, humouring the call. 

"Faline said my form has improved!" Yusuf smiled in self-satisfaction. He seemed extremely proud of himself. Luke warmed at that.

"Did she now?" Luke mused, inviting Faline into the conversation subtly. 

"I did. He's getting steadier, Master." Faline nodded respectfully. She seemed a little more grounded after having shouldered the responsibility Luke had given her, and Din realised that the act of giving Faline some responsibility had sobered her a little. She seemed a little wiser all of a sudden, and Din felt proud for her despite her being more of Luke's kid than his own. 

"That's great, Yusuf!" Luke smiled proudly, his pride inviting the other younglings to congratulate him as well. Grogu babbled happily in support from where he sat next to Faline and Rylan. 

"That's right Grogu." Luke encouraged, and Yusuf smiled as well and thanked Grogu for something he had said. Din didn't know what he'd said, but by now he knew he'd said something using the force.

"He said that with some practice Yusuf could advance to the next stage of his training." Luke whispered to Din for his benefit. Din smiled, glad his son was supportive of his friends.

* * *

Later, Luke was nervous again despite Rylan's assurances.

Rylan had suggested earlier that Luke let him put the kids to bed as early as possible so he could give Luke and his plan some space. Luke had agreed, but it was still nerve wracking- especially now that Rylan was in on the plan.

Perhaps telling Rylan wasn't the best idea. Rylan had even threatened to get the kids to hide all the food until Luke confessed if he didn't. Luke had said it was a little extreme, but Rylan had retorted ' _Your pining is a little extreme, Master._ ' 

Luke had to admit the kid had a point. 

So if Luke had gotten out some firewater to gather his courage, no one would be the wiser. 

"Din." he called out. He'd caught Din on the balcony watching as dusk approached.

"Yes?" Din called back, turning to look at him. Luke joined him on the balcony.

"I-" Luke started as Din started to say something else. 

"No, you go first." Din acquiesced. _Was Din nervous_? Luke thought as he saw him shift uncomfortably. 

Luke forced himself not to think about it.

"Well, this is going to be a little weird." Luke fretted, unable to stop himself from reaching back and rubbing the back of his own neck nervously. 

"Weird I can handle, Jedi." Din chuckled, being impossibly patient with him. 

"But... well..." Luke couldn't make himself say it.

"Well?" Din prompted.

Luke had a surge of courage at the prompt. He needed to get on with it.

"Well, the holonet seems to think we're dating." Luke admitted, practically blurting it out. 

_There. He'd said it._

Din seemed to freeze as if he'd touched a nerve. Luke, in true reckless fashion, kept digging this hole for himself. Perhaps he really shouldn't have gone through with tipsy decisions made by himself, but the endearment Din had used yesterday gave him the strength and hope to continue. 

"And they won't stop talking about it, so I wanted to see if we could try give them what they want so that they shut up." Luke said really fast, wringing his hands and going to explain it more before Din stopped him.

"Right. So..." Din paused, trying not to appear too eager. _Luke wanted to do something romantic with him._ He thought warmly, before pushing it down- he was just doing it for people to leave him alone, that's all. This didn't mean anything. "What did you have in mind?" 

Luke paused, a little shocked he'd made it this far. "You're on board with it?" 

"Yeah. I get it." Din shrugged nonchalantly, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal when it so clearly was. 

"Well, I don't know." Luke tapped his lip in thought while his brain just went _I do know! I know I know I know I know I know-_ and projected the image of a forehead kiss. "I was going to ask you, because you know better about how it would work with a helmet than I would." 

Din blushed, glad Luke couldn't see his face because he was absolutely red faced at this point and time. 

"Well..." Din started, almost shyly. He coughed and tried to get himself not to care so much ~~(and failed.)~~ "In Mandalorian culture we have this thing called a Keldabe kiss. It's for when two Mandalorians in helmets want to express affection."

"Oh?" Luke replied, his interest piqued as if he didn't read the wiki page for this last night.

"You essentially put your foreheads together. It's not that hard." Din shrugged as if his heart wasn't absolutely pounding in his chest at the opportunity to _kiss Luke._

"That would work." Luke assured, smiling a small unsure smile that Din felt weak at seeing. 

"Alright." Din agreed, and couldn't help the fact that he was beaming under his helmet at the whole thing. Instead of wallowing on the fact Luke was doing this just to stop people talking about him, he let himself be happy about the fact _Luke wanted to kiss him_. 

Luke took out his communicator, setting up holotiktok recording on his comm and setting it on the balcony railing. He didn't know what to do with the recording, or what would be said- his stomach roared with butterflies as the force seemed to gather around him as if magnetised by his apprehension. Luke shooed the force away, stepping away from the balcony railing and looking at Din.

"Ready?" Luke asked, his finger on the record button. 

Din's insides were jelly as he nodded back at him. He was worried if he spoke at this point he'd give his feelings away and ruin the whole thing. 

Luke pressed the record button, before moving over to him, giving him a timid smile that Din returned under his helmet. Din couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he took gently Luke's hand (which he assumed was permissible) and pulled him closer with a soft tug. 

From there, he let instinct take over- his hands slid up Luke's arms to cradle his face, shivers running down his own back at the fact he was _touching_ Luke, before using his hands to pull his head closer. 

Finally, their foreheads touched. Din was warm and hot all over with emotions that swirled like a nebula inside him. A star was going nova in his chest and Luke didn't seem entirely unaware of it- Luke's face was a deep scarlet, and his hands had moved from his sides to loop themselves around Din's waist and Din was about to combust on the spot at that _oh kriff_ -

Din welcomed the touch openly by deepening the forehead kiss from just a touch to one where they shared their breathing space, the only thing seeming to separate them being the helmet. Din felt ethereal and non-existent in the melting feeling of his insides- the only thing proving his existence being the places where Din's body met Luke's. 

From here, Din could see Luke's eyes a lot better. While he wished he could study them without his helmet to get a true feel for the colour of them, he still enjoyed the sight of his eyes- which reminded him of the blue purple dusk he had been watching before Luke had arrived.

Luke was air and light himself, his eyes were like the edge of sunlight- like Luke was the sun and his eye colour was just an effect of that- an afterthought. Like a romantic moment on the edge of dusk.

* * *

 _Forces_ , Luke could stay here forever. Luke hadn't expected the rush of pure joy and love he felt as he pressed his forehead to Din's. 

Luke couldn't stop his breath from coming in short pants as his heart seemed intent on reminding him that he was in the centre of gravity of the one star in his universe he couldn't live without. 

He didn't hear his communicator chime to tell him the holotiktok recording had ended and he frankly did not care. There was just the spaces between Luke and Din and the spaces that they weren't connected. Luke almost pressed closer, seeking to fill the places they weren't connected, before restraining himself. Din had only agreed to this to help him out. Luke wouldn't push his boundaries like that. 

Finally, Luke pulled away - having to wrench himself- but remained clinging onto Din's waist and hoped that told Din something about how he felt. 

There was a hushed moment where possibility clouded it as they stared at each other, arms still intertwined and wrapped around each other. _Was Din going to-_

But Din didn't go in for another kiss or confess. He pulled himself away and Luke let him go. Din went up to the railing and scooped up Luke's communicator. 

"Would that be enough?" Din asked kindly, offering Luke his comm. 

Luke wanted so badly to say no. _So, so, badly_. But Luke didn't want to push Din's boundaries. He knew Din's boundaries were of vital importance to him and Luke didn't want to ruin what they had by being greedy like that. 

"Yeah." Luke admitted, his voice cracking slightly with repressed emotion. 

There was a silence between them as Luke saved the holotiktok to post later. Luke had half a mind to not post it and keep it for himself- it felt far too intimate to be posting on the holonet, but the whole point of this _was_ to post it- so he knew he had to. Otherwise Din would think he lied. 

"Actually," Din started, and Luke looked up from his comm to listen. "There was something I wanted to ask you about."

Luke's heart pounded. _Was this about the moment in the empty classroom_?

"Yeah?" Luke invited, wanting desperately to know what he wanted to ask.

"I wanted to ask if you would become clan with Grogu and I." Din admitted awkwardly after some minutes had passed. Din seemed to be struggling with the question, but Luke's heart soared. 

"Of course- I'd love to be clan with you two." Luke accepted immediately, fumbling in his rush to accept. Luke felt honoured for being allowed to have that sort of relationship with them. 

Luke wasn't familiar with clan dynamics in Mandalorian culture, and tried to push away the idea that Din was asking him to marry him. (Which Din surely wasn't... surely... _right_?) 

Din sighed, relieved. "Oh thank the gods." 

Luke laughed outright out of nervousness. "Nervous?" He teased.

"I wasn't sure if asking a Jedi to join a Mandalorian clan would be disrespectful." Din laughed, relieved. 

"You know I'm not like that, though." Luke comforted. 

"Yeah, but still." Din shrugged a little self-deprecatingly. 

"Din." Luke stepped forward, being very candid, genuine and sincere. "You know I'd love to join your family. Regardless of the role I fill in it." 

~~_Although he'd love to be Din's lover._ ~~

Din seemed to soften. His force aura was bright pink and Luke basked in it with a smile. 

"Thank you." Din's voice cracked a little with the sincerity of his thanks, moved by Luke's care for both him and his son.

Luke's hand reached out inconspicuously of it's own accord, as if to take Din's hand, before Luke stopped himself.

"Of course." Luke smiled, before adopting a softer tone and approach. He needed to get out a little of the affection that he was damming inside his chest like a solar flare. "And... remember that, ok?" he asked softly, his eyes pleading with Din to remember it. Perhaps it would push Din to make a decision on his feelings for Luke. Luke couldn't help but mumble _cyar'ika_ at Din before turning away. 

Din nearly pulled his helmet off and kissed him right there at the softness of Luke's affectionate farewell, but he just nodded and watched as Luke walked slowly back to his room for the night. 

Din's armour shone like a star in the night, and he leaned against the balcony railing to ponder- unable to stop his heart from racing and the moonlight from filling his soul with warmth.

* * *

greensaberwthecartier ✔️: just to appease y'all isttf #theholonetmadeusdoit #areyouhappynow

**Comments:**

leiaorgana✔️: farrick you. For kriffing real. CALL. ME.

galaxyGQ ✔️ replying to leiaorgana✔️: does Leia not know? OOOOO Luke's got it coming to 'im

mothmansupreme replying to leiaorgana✔️: damn so I guess Luke is attracted to green swamp beings. freaky, but u kno what dude fair enough we all have our kinks

ineffablestardust replying to mothmansupreme: THE WAY I SCREAMED LAUGHING PLEASE-

daisies&chrysanthemums replying to leiaorgana✔️: damn guess Luke does have a +1 to the wedding after all huh 

lacecat: AAHHHHH THEY MANDO KISSED !!!! 

meri_books: @Adelphe24 you owe me 20 bucks 

egirlsareruiningmylife: OH MAKER PLEASE THIS IS SO CUTE THE LITTLE NERVOUS SMILE LUKE DID THE WAY THEY SOFTEN AND FORGET THE CAMERA IS THERE IT'S TRUE LOVE YOUR HONOUR

itshansolo✔️: good job kid

frindlegirl: and again: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE WAY I DIED AT THE CUTENESS OF IT 

notcaradanvers: DIN YOU BITCH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME- CALL ME YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE

grampsgreef: congrats my man mando !

notcaradanvers replying to grampsgreef: not your man anymore gramps- he's Luke's man now 

grampsgreef replying to notcaradanvers: you knew what I meant

quokkasforlife: aawwwww ~! good for them! 

wisegirl: THIS IS SO CUTE MY PLANTS ARE WATERED MY TEA IS HOT

aruliaa: they keldabe kissed I'm soft 🥺🥺

absolutegremlin replying to aruliaa: WHAT IS A KELDABE KISS PLEASE EXPLAIN I WANT TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT THIS

aruliaa replying to absolutegremlin: gladly. DM me ;) 

whitesaberswthesass: damn this turned out pretty interesting huh. good for them ! good to know we have a mando in the fam- especially one of the good ones ☺️

notmewrongbitch replying to whitesaberswthesass: wait you're from Luke's fam?

whitesaberswthesass replying to notmewrongbitch: it's complicated- his father was like my older bro, so technically his aunt

notmewrongbitch replying to whitesaberswthesass: THAT'S SO COOL OMG

greensaberwthecartier✔️ replying to whitesaberswthesass: then why won't you help me 😭😭 Aunt Ahsoka pls I need help w all these kids 

whitesaberswthesass replying to greensaberwthecartier✔️: you clearly have all the help you need 😉

greensaberwthecartier✔️ replying to whitesaberswthesass: 😭😭😭😭😭 please

whitesaberswthesass replying to greensaberwthecartier✔️: no ❤️

lulumonnie: I love: them. That was so cute omg 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! Faline is the name I used for my OC when I wrote an oc/poe fic with my sister Sea before I started shipping finnpoe (however I am a multishipper so I can still reasonably thirst after everyone's favourite bisexual/pansexual pilot) 
> 
> Some unsolicited fic recs! If you read them pls send the authors my love they deserve it 💜💜  
> (series) finding the lost and loosing the found by deniigiq: this is fucking hilarious please I reread it recently and it's still the funniest fucking thing I've seen it's so mf good 
> 
> The Emperor Skywalker Conspiracy by loosingletters: this isn't dinluke (more gen) but rather follows an inworld holonet Tumblr conspiracist on their journey to try prove that Luke is the heir to the Empire and it's hilarious
> 
> Aurole by Mandaloria593 : it's REALLY GOOD it has the famous Jedi aspect to it but it also explores some mandalorian concepts and honestly it's just really good and really sweet y'all go check it out
> 
> shameless self promo: The Starlight Path by me: it's a story about the jedi/mando wars but it's (going to be) poetic and explores the differences between jedi/mando cultures - it kind of is satiating my need to explore the poetic implications of both cultures and also it's just a Romeo/Juliet teenage thing for the pair of them where Din is technically a prince (heir to manda'lor) please go read it I am in dire need of serotonin 
> 
> I started it on Valentines day to sate the fact I was indeed single on Valentines day and used it to stop myself from having a valentines day self-worth breakdown for the 4th year in a row so oop
> 
> Let me know what you think! (I spent all day on this chapter 💜💜) I'm going to be answering comments for an hour or two while writing for The Starlight Path today as well. Next update is Wednesday not Monday !


	16. landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Song(s) for this: What Cha Gonna Do by Classic,  
> Feeding A Fire by Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> note: I changed Luke's term of endearment last chap from one in Rodian to cyar'ika for... plot reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell down the Her Universe merch hole bc I wanted to reward myself for something using Star Wars merch and Jesus Christ I forgot how expensive merch is I just straight up had to wrench myself into deleting things from my cart  
> ... so yeah there's that.... (did you know Her Universe was made by Ashley Eckstein- Ahsoka's voice actress??? I DIDN'T THAT'S SO MF HYPE Y'ALL IM-) 
> 
> and not only that I had to take this Ahsoka sweater off of my cart too smh ( this one: https://www.heruniverse.com/product/star-wars-the-mandalorian-ahsoka-not-many-left-sweatshirt/15196799.html?cgid=shop-by-license-star-wars ) which is rlly cute ;-;  
> NOT ONLY THAT APPARENTLY THEY HAVE STUFF YOU CANT INTERNATIONAL SHIP LIKE ?? PLEASE STICK THAT ON A LABEL OR SOMETHING I JUST WASTED LIKE TWO DAYS Y'ALL :(  
> (also almost all the cute stuff is USA only I almost want to rage quit grrrr this is biphobia) 
> 
> but at the same time I be broke as hell and the USD exchange rate is making me suffer on top of that so like... America - one question: WHYYY??!!
> 
> me these days btw:  
> me, going to my commenters profiles: please don't be twenty please don't be twenty please don't be twenty  
> profile: twenty  
> me: goddamn it I just want a dinluke friend my age is that too hard for the universe 😭😭😭 what did I ever do wrong 😭😭😭
> 
> anyway It's been 'I want a partner' yearning hours for the past two days ngl so this chapter probably reflects that tenderness DSFSS

Every time Luke closed his eyes he was back in that moment under the stars with Din. He felt the ghost of Din's strong hands _sliding up his shoulders to cradle his jaw, he felt the rush of honeyed, sticky joy that engulfed him as Din pulled him closer- sharing the same breathing space as Luke's breath sped up with his heart rate. Luke could see his breath mist the helmet's beskar and his body heat heat Din's forehead._ Luke shivered at the intimacy of it all, willing his heart rate to slow like trying to wrangle his speeder into slowing for Tunisia's traffic on New Year's Eve.

When Luke had gotten to his room, he had slid down the back of his door abruptly, giving in to the sandstorm of emotion that overwhelmed him and left him gulping for air. R2 beeped wildly from his docking station, possibly asking what was wrong, and Luke just ignored him- his brain space was too filled with _Din_ and indulging in the leftover warmth from when Din's hands had held Luke close to be able to comprehend binary.

R2 seemed to huff and shut off after a while, bitching to himself something that Luke barely caught as ' _kriffing Skywalkers, man_' as he powered down- it was clear Luke wasn't listening. 

When Luke finally got up, dazed and seeing stars, he found out why R2 was trying to get his attention. Luke had at least 100 messages and lots of missed calls on his comm, first and foremost a good number of them from his _sister_. 

"Kriff." Luke swore, realising the nine circles of hell he had brought upon himself. 

_ewok_

answer me 

LUKE 

you're not even answering my force notes

seriously, it's a complete wall I'm getting- are you BLOCKING me?!!?

what is going on?!

unless 👀👀👀👀👀

u know what I don't wanna know just 

tell me what's going on yeah?

Those were the most recent messages from her; the other sixty were yelling at him in both annoyance at not being informed of this development in their relationship to threatening that _he better explain what the farrick was going on or so help me, Luke -_. Either way, Leia was seemingly _livid_. This was not a good thing when she was such an expert on revenge that it often made you bitterly crave the time when you had never wronged her. 

However the last message was promising; perhaps she had gotten over her wrath and realised if he hadn't told her he was going to. 

* * *

_' **Cyar'ika** ' Luke whispered, and turned to leave. Din's heart thrashed in his chest, threatening to follow Luke out. _

_Did he just?_ _No-_

But Din knew he didn't hear Luke wrong. His helmet's audio amplifiers were hardly ever wrong. Din wasn't hearing what he wanted to hear, his brain _definitely_ wasn't playing tricks on him.

The moment replayed in his head, and something about it made him feel loose and flighty- as if one gust of wind from the forest surrounding would make Din's atoms dissipate into the air with it. Din found it hard to breathe- or more accurately- remember how to keep breathing. It felt like his essence was deteriorating back into the bright stardust it was crafted from, and that if he let go of that one certainty he had found in the moments with Luke before- he would dissolve into a pillar of nebula. 

If he let go of the certainty that Luke had _just called him_ **_cyar'ika_** , he may just disappear into nothingness. Disappear into the vastness of the universe and never return, torn apart by the never-ending storm of fear and uncertainty. 

' _Patu?_ '

Din spun around, having jumped in surprise, to find Grogu clinging to his foot. He hadn't even noticed his son approach. 

"Hey kid," Din greeted fondly, picking him up and nuzzling one of his long ears. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" 

Grogu blew a raspberry, sulking slightly. Din chuckled at the childlike innocence of not yet wanting to go to bed. 

"Right." Din nodded, a little distracted. His mind had shifted back to Luke.

Grogu watched him with those big brown eyes of his slightly narrowed- his eyes perceptive and clear. Din felt like his emotions were being measured up and weighed by the youngling.

' _Ba_!' Grogu pointed adamantly towards Luke's bedroom. 

Din flushed scarlet, panicking slightly at the possible insinuation of it. "No, _Grogu_ -"

Grogu pouted, narrowing his eyes again and seeming annoyed at the dismissal. He pointed adamantly again.

"... What are you trying to say?" Din finally asked, thinking perhaps Grogu knew something about Luke's emotions he didn't. He had found that most of the time it was a good idea to have faith in his son's intuition - it was usually right.

_~~(Unless it was about food.)~~ _

Grogu crossed his arms stubbornly, and Din could _swear_ he didn't teach Grogu to be this bratty- it must've been Luke's influence. He almost joked about it, but then saw Grogu's seriousness and decided against it. 

Grogu babbled, seeming to try giving him puppy eyes to persuade him. Din was again adamant he picked that behaviour up from Luke somehow. 

But Din decided to take this as Grogu giving him a kick up the butt- and he was right for it. Din's hovering around on the subject was cowardly, and the Armourer would never hear of it if she was here. 

_"If you want something, **Din'ika** , you must take it yourself. None of this fannying about that those city dwellers do, yes? _ _The galaxy does not wait around to give you what you want. You are Mandalorian\- take what you need from life and no more." _

"If I go, will you go to bed?" he bartered. Grogu made a noise of agreement and joy, and raised his arms to indicate he wanted down. Din put him down and watched him toddle away.

He made a decision as he watched Grogu retreat back into their shared bedroom. Because; Din was unsure of much, but the things that he _was_ sure of at that moment? 

That Luke burned like the twin suns of Tatooine, that he was as beautiful and stunning as the sunsets of the said twin stars- but warm and welcoming like spring and honey. Luke felt breezy and beautiful and infinitely blissful like the wind and bright like the light himself, and Din knew that if he died without Luke getting to know that, with his matcha whisking and ridiculous holotiktok dances and painting with the kids and bratty teasing, at least one person in the vastness of space saw him as home- _he might regret it for the rest of his life._

* * *

~~Din hadn't realised that Grogu had come to tell him to get a move on because Grogu couldn't sleep again. Grogu's two parents were suffused in a bright rose aura that Grogu was tired of trying to block out; but at this point he knew there was nothing he could do to fix it unless they both stopped being absolute _di'kut_ s.~~

~~Grogu sighed and turned over. _This was going to be a long night._ Grogu thought to himself while trying to drift off to sleep regardless, and he half wished he'd gone to sleep with Faline and the other younglings in their shared bedroom. At least then he could've joined in on the late night gossiping for entertainment until the bright force-auras dimmed. ~~

* * *

_ewok_

sorry about that

things got busy

we didn't... you know... if that's what ur thinking

I can explain

well bitch I'm listening

_Never mind. Leia was clearly still furious. He was kriffed._

Look

so 

I made a plan

where I asked about how to solve the whole 'holonet shipping' problem 

and I knew we'd end up doing some sort of shippy publicity stunt to get them to stop

... a publicity stunt?

yeah

ARE YOU DUMB?????

??? it's not a good idea?

SO YOU'RE NOT DATING BUT NOW THE HOLONETS ALL THINK YOU ARE???

yeah?

the hell you have brought down upon you BOTH is obviously beyond your understanding

O_O

I just wanted to make it clear I was interested and this was a harmless way to try 

no bc now he thinks you only did that for the holonets

you just made it worse

what if you try to actually make a move and he just thinks you're doing it for the holonets again

...O_O

kriff

DIDNT THINK OF THAT DID YOU

smh this is why you need me 

I'm the only one with a brain cell in this bitch huh

SDFFSDF KRIFF

I just thought idk... kissing him would maybe get him to make a move?

oh my force I'm going to kill you 

but he did ask me to be clan 

HE WHAT

he asked me to be clan

HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHA

damn ok maybe dumbass/dumb bitch works then 

somehow your flirting has worked

??? what DOES THAT MEAN 

DID HE PROPOSE OR SOMETHING

HOLY FARRICK- 

no but he may as well have

clan is essentially family 

it means he can take his helmet off w u 

_read at 8.00pm_

Luke couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

Din's legs felt like they were going to give out the closer he walked to Luke's room. It felt like every atom in his body was bouncing with energy- as if the stardust he had been made from long ago was becoming increasingly magnetised the closer he got to Luke. He felt a gravitational pull towards Luke to the point it was a fight to stop himself to breathe so he didn't start panicking. 

Trepidation filled Din- he pushed it away with practiced ease, his breath quickening as he finally steeled himself enough to knock on Luke's door. 

The door opened quickly and swiftly to Luke, flushed red and confused, looking up at him shyly and... almost hopefully. 

"Din-" Luke started, confused. Din got quickly distracted by the fact that Luke was leaning into his personal space again. 

Din felt unsteady and dazed- as if anything he said would pull him off his feet here. There was no safe territory with this and Din was suddenly fiercely grateful he was so intimately familiar with danger. "You-" Din sighed in frustration, already a little choked with emotion. "You called me **_cyar'ika_**." 

Luke's eyes softened, but he didn't try to deny it or back down. "I did." he confirmed cooly. The shakiness of Luke's hands were the only outward sign he was nervous at all.

He felt at a loss for words- unsure what to say, how to describe the way his particles felt like a nebula pulled to the gravity of Luke's sun. That if Luke wasn't there to catch them- he'd burn to an unforgiving crisp. So he didn't. 

There were moments between when Din decisively moved closer to Luke, back in his breathing space for the second time today, and when their lips met. Din had pulled his helmet off swiftly and easily as the moments between them ticked by. Din had briefly savoured the adorable squeak of surprise he heard come from Luke as he continued venturing forward- all the way until the space between them closed. 

_And then there was kissing Luke._

Din realised on the spot that kissing Luke and _kissing Luke_ were two _very_ different things. The former was intimate and romantic, the latter was intense and passionate- like two stars colliding. The former was like getting a taste of something you really wanted, but not quite satisfying the craving for it. 

Every touch of Luke's skin set his own alight- and Luke blazed a trail into his very soul as Din's lips moved against his. It was warm and sticky and wet and it had Din gasping into Luke's mouth at the intensity of it all. 

Luke's hands had snaked up to cradle Din's neck, and he leaned into it- sparks of bliss settling in his chest at the touch and how Luke was _everywhere_ \- filling his senses, his taste, his warmth- the way Luke seemed to engulf him so completely made him feel tethered and overheated.

* * *

Everything was rose tinted as Luke indulged in the addictive delight that was Din's chin- Luke pulled himself closer into Din's armoured chest to get a better angle for it. Luke's chest was hot and roaring like a desert bonfire as Din held him close- as if Luke would disappear should he let go. But Din was steady as a rock under Luke's hands as they roamed from Din's neck to his shoulders and back again- Din shivering at his ministrations. There was a part of Luke that was desperately trying to get a feel for Din's face- because he hadn't seen it since that moment on the cruiser, and he wasn't sure whether he would see Din's face again. Luke made no assumptions about Din's consent- so there was something in Luke that was desperately trying to drink every touch, taste and sound of Din's- all of it just feeding this fire that had his blood pounding in the most sinful ways possible. Barring that- Luke took the time to enjoy the warmth of Din's skin and the way the position of his hands on his neck allowed Luke to adjust the pace of the kiss. ~~(~~ ~~Much to Din's apparent chagrin; Luke wasn't quite sure which of them was the one quietly whined when Luke slowed the pace.)~~

Luke pulled back slightly, his lips barely brushing Din's in a tender way that made his lips tingle and Din tremble, using his hands on his neck to steady Din and soften the kiss. When Luke pushed back into Din's personal space again for another deep and heady kiss the pace had flowed into one that was more aching, tender and warm and less like a pair of colliding stars going nova. There was a gentle and searing lack of surety that pushed Luke to seek comfort in the gentle gasping slide of their lips in tandem. But it seemed like Din was seeking the same solace in him. 

_They were both seeking comfort about their fears about each other- in each other._

Luke thought there ought to be something poetic in there somewhere, but that thought went out the window when Din picked him up- Luke gulping against Din's mouth and wrapping his legs around Din's middle. 

" _Din-_ " Luke breathed almost reverently, his tone however asking to stop for a moment as he settled his arms around Din's shoulders while Din pressed them up against the wall near the door. He needed to talk this through before it got any further, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes _just_ yet. When he did, Din's were still closed for a few breaths- as if they both were absolutely hesitant to break the magic of the moment. 

Din paused, catching his breath and giving Luke the space to say what he wanted to say, respecting Luke's boundaries. Luke could feel Din's heartbeat pounding through Din's exposed neck. It gave Luke the strength to ask.

"Does this mean-" 

"Yes." Din confirmed, his voice hoarse and a small smile on his mouth. ~~(Which was unfairly attractive, by the way. Luke had to promise himself he'd revel in that voice later.)~~

Luke laughed, leaning his head back on the wall because he was feeling slightly dizzy with relief. 

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask- what if I was going to ask if this meant you hate me in Mandalorian culture?" Luke joked, enjoying the way Din narrowed his eyes fondly in exasperation. Din chuckled and pressed his forehead to Luke's, seeming to understand it was talking time now. 

"Does it _feel_ like I hate you?" Din asked gently with a stupid grin, being impossibly romantic. Luke grumbled- but enjoyed it. 

"No." Luke pouted. Din laughed at him outright. "What?" 

"Why are you pouting? There's nothing to-" 

Luke then chose to abuse his new ability to shut Din up by kissing him. When Din pulled away out of breath a little while later, he seemed positively put out. 

"You can't just kiss me because I'm teasing you." Din sulked, letting go of Luke's legs (which were wrapped around his waist) so he could stand on his own as if it was retribution. 

"I can and I will." Luke smirked, catching Din's hand as it pulled away from where it originally was on Luke's shoulder. "Anyway, I was going to confess my undying love for you- but now I guess you're not interested." he joked cooly. 

Din froze, and now that Luke could see Din's face he could see that Din looked a little like a scarlet deer caught in the headlights of this. But he turned to Luke with a gentle smile. "And why wouldn't I be interested, _cyar'ika_?"

It was Luke's turn to be flushed about it, and Din was chuckling warmly at him as he gathered Luke up in his arms for a hug. 

"Go on, then." Din teased, clearly enjoying Luke Skywalker- _brat extraordinaire_ , having to eat his words.

Luke stuttered for a moment before pausing and starting again. 

"You mean the galaxy to me, _Din Djarin_ , and I wouldn't have it any other way." Luke finally admitted genuinely, not quite sure they were at admitting they were in love yet, but what Luke _was_ sure about in this was that Din was... Din was that one star in the night that your eyes always were drawn to when seeking comfort. The star that was always unfailing there to support you, dependable like the cycles of night and day. Luke felt warm and sweet inside- like coconut syrup and fresh water in the middle of the dessert. 

Din softened, his eyes bright as he studied Luke and tried to find his words. Luke waited, letting him compose himself with a smile. They both knew words were never Din's strong point. 

Finally, Din pulled him close, his forehead against Luke's once more. "Luke Skywalker..." he paused, unsure. Luke silently egged him on by pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

"You're the gravity I never knew I needed. Never knew I wanted, really, and..." Din took a breath before looking Luke in the eyes. "I don't know where I'd be without it."

Luke's breath caught at the sincerity of the admission, and gulped, nuzzling Din's cheek. _Kriff sweet, this was... Forces... this meant the universe to him._

"Even with your silly holotiktoks." Din added, joking. Luke laughed with him. "And with my silly holotiktoks." Luke agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... that's the end ! This is where my fic outline ends, and therefore the plot! 
> 
> It's been a long ride ! This fic is technically complete~! but I have bonus chapters planned as promised 💜💜 (including one that I promised my best friend as a meme lmao that's going to be funny) 
> 
> What I can't believe is that at the beginning I thought this was going to be 3 chapters! (HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA... *sucks a long breath in* HAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAH)  
> It is now at least 13 (not including bonus) chapters and 22,000 words.... literally almost half a novel.... 😲  
> (novels are 60,000 words and that's JUST YA novels)  
> (I know- I've written 30,000 words for my novel that I'm writing but I never thought I'd be writing that amount on a regular basis just for kicks out of boredom but here we are lmAO) 
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed ! Let me know what you thought as always! Thank you to all those who commented and supported- I'm extremely grateful and cannot believe this fic is approaching 10,000 hits- that's literally insane 💜
> 
> Some thanks that must be made: my irl friends for listening to me ramble about this fic eternally, Sea (my best friend) (the Wren to my Cath), Lou (lulumonnie) for just being a cool writer friend to bounce ideas off and scream about each other's fics with
> 
> Special thanks to all the regular commenters (and just commenters in general) ! I'm not going to list all you all out in the A/N but you all know who you are !! I may not seem to notice, but I definitely noticed your continual support !  
> (it was to the point I was starting to be like- wait where's XXXX gone? :/ they usually comment) I love y'all and thank you for dealing with my LONG oversharing authors notes, weird update schedule, etc. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see your thoughts and appreciation 💜💜💜
> 
> If you really enjoyed this and enjoy my writing style: I'm writing another dinluke fic (this is just me plugging it shamelessly lmao) you can migrate to- it's about the Jedi-Mando wars but I kind of spun it so Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, Padmé, Paz, (u know- basically everyone)- was included it's just a creative take on it but you can go to it to be able to get some of my poetic makeout scenes and stay for the plot ig ?


	17. playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk y'all I just wanted to compile the songs I listened to writing this so you can use it to enjoy the fic better DFSFS
> 
> bonus content coming soon~!

1\. breaking the atmosphere: Last of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy 

2\. slowing the descent: Nico and the Niners by Twenty One Pilots 

3\. entering the stratosphere: boyfriend by Ariana Grande

(bonus) Armourer chapter: (not the song I was listening to bc I forgot but) Daddy AF by Slayyter (bc the Armourer is a Badass) 

4\. emergency parachute 1: Intergalactic by the Beastie Boys

emergency parachute 2: Low by Flo Rida ft T-Pain

(bonus) death watch shenanigans: I Miss Having Sex But At Least I Don't Wanna Die by Waterparks

5\. jettisoning the parachute 1: Supalonely by BENEE ft Gus Dapperton

jettisoning the parachute 2&3: Deep End by Fousheé

6\. free falling: Talk Too Much by COIN

(bonus) Mando Media: acting like that by YUNGBLUD ft Machine Gun Kelly

(bonus) Ahsoka & Obi Wan: I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry 

7\. flames blooming: 505 by Arctic Monkeys

8\. engines roaring: Talk Too Much by COIN

9\. landing: Feeding A Fire by Hayley Kiyoko

(bonus) (to add later): 

\+ space for more bonuses :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all are going to roast my music taste istg I'm sorry ok I am who I am but it created this fic, so *shrug* 
> 
> anyway hint at the bonus chapter: Han Solo shenanigans


	18. (bonus) I'm Han Solo (Han Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this bonus is only here because my friend showed me a meme and it haunted me ever since so I promised I'd write about it to her lmao enjoy
> 
> how do u tag individual chapters bc this chapter would be tagged: 'THIS IS STUPID'
> 
> the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg_FoEy8T_A

"Is that-" Luke laughed.

"What?" Han replied innocently, a shit eating grin on his face. Luke burst into laughter again, looking between him and the comm playing the holotiktok. "The people love me."

"Of course they do." Luke laughed dismissively, and Han pouted jokingly. 

"What the kriff is going on?" Leia asked accusingly, coming in holding a data pad. She looked like she'd just come from a holovid meeting. "Whatever it is that you two are laughing about, I sincerely hope it doesn't include arson. Not after the last time." 

Luke eyed Leia's sighs warily as she approached them. Han turned the comm off and put it back in his pocket. 

"It's not arson." Han defended placatingly, giving Luke the look that all partners in crime and troublemakers give to each other that sends the message of ' _do not kark this up for us._ '

"Then what is it?" Leia asked bluntly, clearly done with dealing with her husband's antics. 

"Just an holonet meme." Han sighed, trying not to sound defensive. 

"A holonet meme." Leia repeated, deadpan and unbelievingly. 

"Can we not be normal people laughing at holonet memes like the rest of the galaxy? Why do we have to be committing crimes all the time?" Han defended incredulously. Luke stomped on Han's foot to try get him to shut up. ' _Crimes?! Why the fuck would you admit to that-_ ' Luke's alarmed face seemed to say. 

"Because, my dear husband, you are never not committing crimes and being a pain in everyone's ass." Leia said exasperatedly, but retreating back the way she came. She obviously had something to get to doing. "Han, for your sake- I really hope you're _not_ committing crimes and looking at holonet memes instead. It'd be a better use of your time and mine." 

Han nodded, agreeing with her but giving Luke the side eyed look of a troublemaker victory celebration. 

When she left, Luke and Han shared a look, grins spreading on their faces. 

* * *

Later, they found themselves in the commons courtyard in the middle of the temple on Yavin IV, practicing a holotiktok dance together. 

"Han, no it's-" Luke made a gesture with his arm and stepped to the right at the same time. Han attempted to copy, looking slightly solemn. Luke tried to teach him a couple times more until he got it. 

"Ok, I think that's it then, kid." Han grinned. "Wanna try it?" 

"Absolutely." Luke replied with the same enthusiasm, pressing record on the holotiktok.

It was at this moment that Leia and Din (who had been enjoying intelligent company with each other discussing Mandalorian politics ~~against Din's will~~ ) came into the courtyard and spotted the two of them from where they came in from behind.

"Wait..." Leia stopped, sounding suspicious. Din just crossed his arms and watched in silence, intrigued as well but not yet acquainted with the hijinks and shenanigans that Luke and his brother-in-law tended to get into. The dancing... left something to be desired. It was _that_ terrible. 

"I'm solo, Han Solo, Han Solo-" 

Leia, upon hearing the song, burst out into laughter and then promptly looked utterly disappointed in her husband. Din was... confused, but slightly exasperated at his own boyfriend's antics. 

"Are they always like this?" Din finally asked, turning to Leia.

Leia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Unfortunately? Yes." 

The two brothers-in-law noticed their lovers watching, looking very disappointed nearby and burst out into laughter themselves. Han sported another shit eating grin, to which he flashed at Leia. Leia buried her head in her hands, unable to believe her husband.

"You're both the height of stupidity." Leia called out fondly. The pair laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very hyped y'all enjoyed the last chapter 🥺🥺 thank you for your support ! hope you had a laugh about this chapter
> 
> I was going to put the internet comments under this but then I couldn't figure out what to say lmao so y'all can DIY it 
> 
> anyway Z would've killed me if I didn't include this so here you go
> 
> update: ya'll this is almost at 10,000 hits are u fucking kidding me that's so many people that's like a football field where it's just me spouting stories while all y'all watch goddamn ok thank u 🥺


End file.
